Aligned
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry and the Badgers finally make it to Hogwarts, and joined by one unexpected. Mrs. Rowling is still the ruling figure of all that is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here it is my friends, the continuation of The Last Christmas. I chose this title for a reason I hope to explain soon. Hopefully this chapter if I can word it right. I hope I don't disappoint you with this, as the first part was a big surprise for me as how well it was accepted.

You know who the pairings are, even though they are not formed as yet, so there is no reason to go over those. Well, except for Dudley. He will not be left out of the story, How big a part he will become I don't know yet. I was thinking of giving him a wand in the first part, but I'm glad I didn't, as I now have a thought on what his part will be. I hate when this happens, as it scares me to think I just tell you something, and BAM! It hits me. Dudley will have a bigger part in this then I expected. Maybe even starting in this chapter.

Enough of my gibberish, it is time to get the ball rolling. Hope you enjoy. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ALIGNED-}

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office preparing himself for the start of the school year. The kids would be arriving this evening, and there was much he needed to cover after dinner.

His biggest concern was the resorting of the twins, and the early sorting of those eight students. He felt there was a need for this to happen, but he was lost as to why. He knew of the current situation in Ireland, but did not, for the life of him, figure this had anything to do with it.

He wanted to be able to control this situation with the young Animagus students, but to try this, he would bring the wrath of five of the strongest witches he knew, and the thought did not sit well with him. Minerva, Lily, Molly, Narcissa and Amelia were not witches you wanted on your bad side.

Still, it bothered him to be the headmaster of a highly rated school of magic, and not know how or why certain things happened. Things he felt sure were done for a reason. How is it that 8 students were able to become animagi before starting school. How is it they were able to resort two students, when it had never happened before. Why wouldn't the hat tell him what he read in their minds when he resorted them. Albus did not like when he was not in control of a situation, but was smart enough to know when to back off. It could be hazardous to his health if he attempted to gain control of Hufflepuff House. If you added Pomona to the list of witches, it just made matters harder to control.

Albus would just sit back for the time being, to see what would take shape. He would offer his assistance later, and try to gain their friendship, and loyalty. It was, after all, for the better good.

ALIGNED-}

After they shared their goodbyes with the parents, and took their seats on the train, Their journey began for their first year of their magical training.

Harry had expanded the compartment for all of his friends to sit comfortably. He heard the talk between Fred, George, and Lee. They had made friends in the twins first two years, and Lee was afraid with their resorting, they would forget him. It took a while to assure him that would not be the case.

During the ride, another situation arose. Pansy Parkinson entered their compartment and confronted Draco about why he was sitting with with Muggles, Half Bloods, and Blood Traitors. Draco looked up at her, "You can call me what ever you wish to, but when you talk about my friends, you talk about them with respect. I sit with them, because they are more interesting than the company I would be with else where on this train. I talk with them, because they can actually hold up their end of a conversation. I laugh with them, because they are actually funny. Now, if you don't have anything nice to say, and are through with this interruption, please leave. And close the door on your way out, Thank you."

Pansy spun on her heels and walked back out, closing the door as she left. She didn't look happy, but Draco didn't look like he cared either.

When the snack lady came around, the group bought treats and drinks, and enjoyed them selves for the rest of the trip, free from interruption. When they were advised they were five minutes from Hogsmeade Station, they used their wands and magically dressed them selves.

Fred and George bid them good luck and left for the carriages, and the rest headed for the boats. Hagrid gathered them around him and got them in the boats to take them to the castle. He always enjoyed hearing the remarks the new students made when seeing Hogwarts for the first time. The look of awe on their faces when they heard the playful splashing from Abigail the Giant Squid. The excitement on their faces when seeing the castle for the first time.

He brought the boats safely to the dock of the castle one more time, with out incident, and led them to the door, where he was turn them over to Professor McGonagall. He knocked on the door, and a minute later, Minerva opened the door, and let the children in to the waiting area to wait while the rest of the school got settled, before leading them in for the sorting.

Harry listened to her speech, noting that nothing changed from the last time he heard it. The difference was, this time he knew what house he would be entering, as did his friends. At first he felt weird, knowing he wouldn't be in his old house, but he felt good that he would be entering this new house with friends.

Once they were in the hall, and gathered around the stool, Minerva began. "Now, as I call your name, I want you to come up, and take a seat on the stool, to hear where you will be sorted. Bones, Susan."

Susan walked up, and took her seat. As the hat was lowered, it shouted out "Hufflepuff!" before it was seated on her head.

Susan got up and walked to the table, and took a seat with the twins. It happened this way for the rest, until Harry was called forward. He took a seat, and was surprised when the hat settled on his head. In his mind he heard the hat speak, "Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention, that there is one missing from your group. One that is needed here, and does not know it. Your cousin has been asked to join your little group, by someone you will get to know soon. Please contact him, and ask him to join you as soon as possible. He will be sorted into your house when he gets here. He will not have to worry about his requirements, as they will be taken care of. All of this will be explained to you, once you are settled in your dorm. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry got up wondering what that was all about. Dudley needs to be asked to come to Hogwarts as if he were a wizard. And he didn't need to worry about getting his required material. What about a wand?

Harry was hit with a barrage of questions once he was seated, none of which he could answer. He wished he could, because that would mean he knew the answers.

Finally, Ron and Ginny were sorted, as was Blaise, and the sorting was completed. Albus stood and signaled the start of the feast.

There were still questions that needed answered for Harry. Instead of eating, he made his way to the Professors table. This received quite a few remarks from the students as this had never been done before, by a first year student. Harry went right to Minerva, and asked to speak to her after dinner, in private. Minerva gave him a note that would allow him to walk the halls after dinner, to keep Argus off his back.

Harry went back to his seat, and ate a little before all the food was taken away. Professor Dumbledore's speech after dinner was quite different from the last first year speech. There was no talk about the hallway on the third floor that was off limits to all students who did not wish to die a most horrible death.

After dinner, he got up to meet Minerva, when he was stopped by Luna, "Harry, would it be alright if I went with you to speak to the Professor. I promise I won't interrupt, and will only speak if asked."

"I don't know Luna, she is only expecting me, and this note is for me only. I don't want you to get in trouble your first day here."

"I think I will be alright Harry. The thing is, I believe I know why the hat talked with you, and for some reason, I think I may know the answer as to why Dudley has been asked here." Luna smiled up at Harry.

Harry looked into her eyes, and then broke out in laughter. "Luna you can right scary at times. How in the world did you know the hat asked me to call Dudley here?"

"Premonition. Second sight. A vision. I don't know for sure Harry, but I like the feeling. It makes me feel special."

"You didn't need all that to have that feeling, Luna. You are special to every one who knows you. Come on, I have a feeling you will be useful in this." and they excused them selves from their friends after telling them they would explain later.

Minerva gave Luna a questioning look when she saw the two approach her, but Harry quickly eased her mind, "Luna needs to be here for a reason Professor."

"Very well come along. Oh, Mr. Potter, I asked Professor Sprout to join us as well. She is after all, your Head of House."

An embarrassed look took form on Harry's face, "I'm sorry Professor, I should have thought of that. You're right, she does need to be there for this."

"Quite alright Mr. Potter. Now, lets find a place where we may talk."

Minerva led them to the room behind the Professors table that Harry remembered to be the room used for the Tournament. He was surprised to find Professor Sprout there waiting for them.

"Now Mr. Potter, why don't you and Miss Lovegood take a seat, and tell us why you wished to speak to us."

"Well Professor, during my sorting the Hat told me..."

"Minerva McGonagall, you must listen to what I have to say. You may not believe what Harry tells you. I will be using this young lady as my voice. You all know me as Helga Hufflepuff. It is my doing that everything that has taken place happened. There is an army formed that will be making it's presence known soon. These young students are the start of an army to go against this threat to your world. What he wanted to tell you is that there is one more person needed here that does not know he is special. His cousin needs to be brought here and become a member of this army." Luna looked like she was in a trance as she said these words. She stayed in the trance, waiting for questions.

"How can you prove you are who you say you are. I cannot act on something with out this proof."

"This question was expected. If you have your Healer check a picture in her station, she will find a little picture of a Badger. If she strokes the fur in the picture, a door will appear behind the picture. Ask her to enter the room the door leads to. In there she will find my works for healing ailments thought never curable." Luna answered.

"Why wasn't this ever known to us before?" Pomona asked.

"Until this moment, I was never able to contact you. Like I said, this is a very special army, with very special people, like Miss Lovegood, in it's numbers. Take this to note, All that I say will come to be, and they must be prepared to face this situation, or all will be lost." and Luna fell back in her chair like she was exhausted. Her eyes cleared and she looked like she was back to her old self when a smile formed on her face.

When Minerva called the infirmary and had Poppy check the picture, she could hear the scream come from the room as she found the hidden chamber. Poppy was soon back, holding parchments that looked to be older than the school itself. "Minerva, this is a potion that cures Spattergoit, and this one cures the bite of the werewolf." Poppy shouted excitedly.

Minerva knew what Luna said was the truth. Or what Helga said using Luna as he medium. She knew this was not the last she would be hearing from Helga.

ALIGNED-}

Dudley was eating breakfast, getting ready to leave for school, when there was a knock on the door, He got up to answer it, and almost passed out when he looked up at the biggest person he ever saw in his life. "H'llo, you must be Dudley. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds keeper for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Are your parents home?"

Dudley gulped as he answered, "Y Y Yes sir. Won't you come in?"

"Thanks, don't mind if I do. Right nice place you have here. Very clean and tidy. Your house elf must keep very busy."

Dudley looked at Hagrid, "House elf? What is a House Elf?"

"Blimey, I'm talking out of turn again. Gots to be watchin what I say. Of course you wouldn't know about House Elves, being Muggles and all."

Dudley was about to respond, when his mum and dad walked in to almost pass out at the sight of Hagrid. They did pass out, when he told them of why he was here. Their son was wanted at Hogwarts.

They couldn't understand how this was happening, as he had never shown the least bit of magic. Behind her surprise though, Petunia was proud that the school that had turned her down was now ready to accept her son. She would talk to Vernon about it later, and would call his school and explain that Dudley had been accepted in a school for the gifted. She couldn't wait to call Lily and tell her of this.

Hagrid soon left with Dudley, and his bags, and Dudley was treated to a most nauseating trip via Apparation. It felt like some one reached into his stomach and started to tug on his insides, and pull them out through his mouth. When he landed, he retched to clear his stomach of his breakfast.

When he recovered, he was standing in front of a gate that led up a path towards the largest castle he had ever seen. He marveled at the vision before him. Hagrid led him up the path towards the huge structure.

As they walked, Dudley saw movement in the woods to his right, and saw what he was sure was a Centaur. He was about to mention this to Hagrid, when the giant said, "That was Firenze, a centaur, in case you were wonderin. You'll be meetin him later I would imagine. Right now though, you need to be meetin Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore."

Dudley just nodded his head in understanding, not able to speak.

When they got to the doors, Hagrid was surprised when he was met by Luna. "H'llo Miss Lovegood. What might you be doing here?"

Luna smiled at the gentile giant. "Hello Hagrid, I am here to meet our guest. I have permission from Professor Sprout to join you both, and walk in for your meeting. Hello Dudley, how are you?"

Dudley smiled st the first face he recognized, "Hello Luna, I'm fine. How about you, how are you doing?"

"Better now that you have finally come to join us. It all became so clear to me, once I got here. Hopefully it will become clear to you as well."

They continued to chat as they made their way through the castle to Professor Dumbledore's office.

ALIGNED-}

When Albus was told of what was to take place, he was puzzled as to why he wasn't included in the meeting last evening. When Miss Lovegood answered him in Helga's voice, and Minerva told him that it was in fact who she said she was, he listened to what she had to say. The shocking thing was, he believed everything she told him. His connection with the school kept him abreast of things of this nature, even if it just let him know the minimum of knowledge.

As the group entered his office, and Hagrid excused himself before leaving, Albus had the two sit, as he called Minerva and Pomona to his office. Pomona was on a free period, and Minerva left the class in the hands of a prefect.

They joined the group in the office, and Luna straightened up in her chair, as Helga took over, "Dudley, You need to know that there was a reason you failed to find a wand in Ollivander's. There was no wand there that would accept you. Your wand is right here." and Luna pulled a wand she received from a hidden cubicle in the Hufflepuff common room. She was awakened early by Helga, and showed where the cubicle was. She found the wand in it, and was told what it was for. She handed the wand to Dudley, and as soon as he took it, he could feel the connection. The power ran through his body like waves from the tide in the ocean. He waved the wand, and a brilliant display of color erupted from the tip. Dudley smiled at this, and he heard praise coming from the lips of Luna. "Excellent Dudley. It's good to see you accepted it so easily. Long have I waited to pass this along to my chosen one."

Dudley looked at Luna in wonder, "Your chosen one? Me? How?"

"It was set long ago Dudley, that a wizard would come along that no one thought to have magical abilities. He would take up my wand, and help out the chosen ones to defeat a dark force. This is not to say that they will be defeated, it is just that you will help in the fight. With out you, they would have had a harder time defeating them."

"So, I have to help Harry and the rest to fight this dark force. One question though, If Harry and the rest are able to transform into the Badgers, How will I be able to assist them, if I can't keep up with them?"

Luna laughed at this, "Dudley, take your want, and touch it to your head and say, "Animagus Transforatum."

Dudley did this, and he became Helga's animagus form of a Badger. What he didn't know, was in this form, he would lead the wild badgers in their fight to help Harry and his warriors.

Dudley was given the books he needed to use for classes. He sat as the Hat was put on his head for sorting. "What's this? Helga Hufflepuff taking up in two forms? Wasn't Miss Lovegood enough for you Helga?"

"Sir, I don't know what you are talking about. There is only me here."

"Funny, I sense Helga's presence as well. Very well, I feel you want to join the rest of the beasts in Hufflepuff, so why not. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dudley was now a member of the growing numbers of the once least liked house. It would soon become the most liked the house. The most revered house. The most sought after house to be sorted in.

In Luna's body, Helga was proud of what was taking place in her house.

ALIGNED-}

Harry relaxed after class, and sat and talked with his cousin, who was so excited that he couldn't sit still. Finally Ron, Draco, and Neville took Dudley for a walk around the school. While they were out, Harry pulled out the diary that he got from the vault. He had been reading it, and laughed at the things the Marauders got into. He was surprised when it was Severus that warned James and Sirius that Peter was not to be trusted. However, a Marauder didn't turn his back on his friends. That must have meant that Peter was not truly a Marauder. They were all lucky that Severus was able to get through to James and show him Peter's treacherous ways, before he did any real damage.

In the diary, it showed him maps of the hidden passageways and rooms throughout the castle, and gave him passwords to gain entry to them. He wondered how the Marauders learned of the passwords. He would ask his dad this later. Or his Uncle Remus. He was glad he was given the post of DADA Professor. He was even more thrilled when he learned that a cure for his monthly had been found. The only problem with that was some of the ingredients were never heard of before, and Severus didn't know where to find them. It did not mean they wouldn't find them, just that it would be hard.

Another thing he found in the diary related to Ginny. It seemed the Potter line originated in Scotland, and that they prized women with red hair for their fiery nature, and fierce loyalty. Women with red hair had a kind of magic about them that lured the male Potter members like bees to pollen. It had always that when they finally mated, the first born was always a male, to ensure the Potter line would be continued. Harry wondered if his father ever mentioned this to mum. And if he had, what was her response. He knew how she was during their time at school. How she made it so hard for him to get with her. It was like a game they played until one of them gave in. In this case, his mum.

Harry could get lost in the diary, if he didn't have his friends around to get him to put it down.

Draco, Ron, Neville and Dudley finally made it back, and Dudley couldn't stop talking about the things he saw during his walk.

ALIGNED-}

The next morning, Harry was shaken out of a nice dream by someone shaking him, and jumping on his bed, "Potter, get up. It's time for breakfast, and class."

Harry looked up to see Dudley jumping with his excitement. Harry looked out the window, and saw that the sun was just beginning to make it's appearance. "Dudley, what time is it?"

"6:30, now get up. How can you sleep, when there is so much going on. Just look around you. There is magic every where you look."

Harry did this, and saw three figures still sleeping while he had his cousin jumping on his bed. Harry shook his head, and got up to shower.

"What are you doing? It's time to go eat?"

"Dudley, Breakfast won't be served for another hour. Relax, while I go shower, and then get dressed. Then we will go down and grab a cuppa. We'll wake this lot up when I'm done, OK?"

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm ready to start this day. I'm already behind in the classes."

"You missed one day, Dudley, you can make it up today. We didn't do anything that was too important yesterday, mostly theory. Very little magic. We have already taught you what they taught us yesterday."

"Yes, but this was taught by a Professor, not my cousin. Big difference there. It has more meaning."

Once again Harry laughed as he made his way to the shower.

Once dressed, they woke the others as they made their way down to the common room to find Susan, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny sitting there with the last girls sorted into the house, Hannah Abbott.

Before they got to the girls, Dudley asked Harry, "Who's that sitting with the girls?"

"Oh, that's Hannah Abbott. She's a friend of Susan's. She is the last girl sorted into the house. She's pretty awesome. She likes to joke, and kid around, but she is bloody brilliant when it comes time for school work. She gets along great with us all, so I don't expect she will have any trouble getting along with you."

"I hope not, I don't want to make any enemies my first day here."

Hannah was surprised when her four friends got up and walked over to hug Harry and the new guy. She stood up as well, and was once again surprised when Harry pulled her into a hug. "Hannah, I would like you to meet my cousin Dudley Dursley. Dudley, Hannah Abbott. Now, who wants to go with us down to breakfast, before my cousin dies of starvation."

They all went with him, knowing the others would be down soon. They got there, as as Harry said, breakfast wasn't served yet, but there were tea pots there for the early risers.

Dudley and Hannah some how found them selves sitting next to each other, and talked as they waited for their friends.

Dudley was beginning to feel more at home here, then he did at home. This was what his mother always wanted, and now he was living her dream life. He would have a lot to talk about over Christmas break.

This was when Harry watched as Hedwig made her way to the table with a letter for him. Harry gave her a drink of tea, loaded with cream and sugar, and then when the food finally showed up, he fixed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast with extra butter. He then read the letter from his mum.

It was nothing interesting, except for her being proud of Dudley being selected for Hogwarts. Harry let Dudley read her letter, and then told him if he wanted, he could send a letter to his mum, using Hedwig.

Dudley asked Harry how he could get his own Owl, and Harry asked Hedwig to go to the Owl Emporium and get Dudley an owl. She took one last sip of tea, and she was gone.

At lunch, she was back with a second owl, this one a deep chocolate brown, with black circles around it's eyes, like reading glasses.

Dudley saw this, and when Harry gave him the owl, he immediately called him "Specs."

Dudley was now ready to begin his Hogwarts years.


	2. Chapter 2

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Dudley finished his first homework assignment before Harry even started his. He then wrote a five page letter to his mum and dad. He told them of everything he saw in the Castle. He told them of the awesome Professors that taught there. He told them of all the friends he made. He then told them, about Hannah. For some reason she took up two pages of his letter. When he reread it, he couldn't believe he did it. How was he able to write two pages on someone he just met.

The following morning, he went to the owlry and called for Specs. He came swooping down from the rafters, and landed on his extended arm. "Specs, do you know where I live?" Specs shook his head negatively. "If I told you the address could you find it?" This time he nodded. "Good boy. I live at #4 Privit Drive Little Whingning. Do you understand Specs?" Again Specs nodded his head. Dudley tied the letter to his leg, and Specs was off. In just a moment he was gone from sight. Dudley made his way down to the hall for breakfast.

That evening, Luna was taken over by Helga again. "My children, it has come time for you to train. Time to learn what you will need to know in your upcoming war. Yes, it will be a war, and one you could very well lose. I have given you all the ability to become the strongest army you could be against your enemy. My chosen one needs to be ready to lead my wild ones. He can only do this if he is stronger than the strongest. He will be tested, and if he fails, you will lose many warriors. I am about to ask you something you may not want to hear, but I believe it is necessary. You need to get help from Professor Dumbledore. I will protect you from his wanting to control you, but he has knowledge that could be quite useful. Draco, I need you to call your house elf Dobby, please."

Draco did this, and Dobby popped into sight before his master. "You called for Dobby Master Draco?"

Dobby was surprised when the young blond girl got his attention, "Dobby, you have been called here for a reason. I need you to show Harry where the come and go room is. Rowena has given me permission to use this room to help in your training. I ask that you now tie your allegiance to another person. Harry will be the Ultimate commander of my army, and he will need you to answer to his call. Is this alright with you Draco?"

Draco was taken back by this. He didn't know how to respond. "I,uh, guess it's alright. Mother will need to know what's going on though."

"She will know Draco. Now Harry, You have already started the training, and of that I am proud. You have also made first contact with the wild ones, and of that I am also proud. Now you have to train Dudley to become your equal. He has to defeat his opponent when it is time for him to take command. It will not be easy, but I am sure he can do it. Dudley, you must train hard, and watch Harry closely. He can already defeat any challenge, but it has to be you to take the command of my wild army. OH, they would follow Harry, but it would be an uncontrolled following, and there would be no discipline. Harry must be free to lead both parts of my army, and can't be in two places at once. Neville, you will be in charge of the Hufflepuff army. You must be ready, in case Harry falls." There was a gasp heard around the room when she said that. "Please, I didn't say when he falls, I said if he falls. Ron, I need you to be with Dudley. Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Susan you have to train all the other Hufflepuff students to become Badgers. I will help you there as Luna. Do not fear, they will all be able to make the change. You also need to get with the other houses and find others who wish to become badgers as well. Fred and George, You must come up with a special potion you will find in the notes Madam Pomphrey found in my room. You will know which one when you see it, as there is a spell meant only for your eyes. This is where Albus will be of great assistance, as will Professor Snape. I think that is enough for tonight. We must be ready when your enemy makes him self known. Do not think you are safe here in the castle. When it begins, no place will be safe." and with that, Luna collapsed back in her seat, completely exhausted.

The next morning, Dudley was surprised when Specs showed up with a letter tied to his leg. His mum's letter was bubbling with enthusiasm. She was so proud of her little dudders. Dudley smirked at the name. She told him she was happy to see that he was already making new friends, and that he has started to notice girls. Dudley didn't want to think what she would say if he told her what he was here for, besides magic training. Of course he couldn't tell her, but he shuddered to think what she might say if he could.

Harry went right to Professor Dumbledore, wishing to speak to him in private. When Albus was told of Helga's wish, he was happy to help the group. He knew that Helga meant what she said about trying to control the group. He just wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to help in any way he could.

Harry left with a pleased look on his face. It had gone easier than he expected with the professor. He liked him, and wanted to get to learn from him. He just didn't trust him completely. His mum made sure he felt this way, knowing Albus like she did.

After classes that day, Harry called for Dobby, and Dobby took Harry to the Come and Go room. Dobby told him how to gain entry, and Harry wondered why he wanted to hide something. Then it hit him, it didn't just allow you to hide something, it allowed you to use the room for any of your needs. When harry walked back out, then asked for an area for his group to train, he walked back in to a fully equipped room that had a field of high grass that could hide anything. Harry soon found out that Helga had her hand in this, as a large Python came slithering out of the weeds. Harry transformed into his Honey Badger form, and attacked right away. The Python tried to coil itself around the elusive creature that attacked him. It moved too fast for it's coils to connect. The often found nothing there, or found itself tying itself up in knots. In the mean time, Harry had ripped open it's side with his long claws. He gave it several bite marks around it's head.

Harry almost messed up once when he got cocky and stayed too long in one place. The snake got a coil around Harry, and was ready to drop another on him, which would have been the end for Harry. However, his claws once again prevailed, as they raked the sides and Belly of the snake, causing it to convulse. The snake appeared to be going into a fit, the way it was writhing on the floor. It had lost a lot of blood, and it was leaving a line of it's entrails every where. It was in it's death throes.

Harry backed off from the dying snake, and then it disappeared. The room changed back to a normal training area, and that was the way Harry left it, to retrieve his friends for more training.

Harry made it a point to help Dudley the most, and the rest of his group helped as best as they could.

For the next two weeks, they trained 2 hours a night during weekdays, and eight hours on weekends. Albus joined them in their training two days during the week, and for four hours on Saturday afternoons. He was amazed at what they were accomplishing. Dudley was one that he was the most proud of. He was beaten by every opponent, but, did not stop, as he would ask for another challenge once he lost. Having beaten them all except Harry, Dudley was ready for his final challenge.

He looked to his cousin, "Harry, are you ready for this?"

Harry stepped forward, and grasped Dudley's shoulders, "What say we just finish our training for the night, then start tomorrow night off with your challenge."

"Nah, I'm ready for this. The sooner I beat you, the sooner I can take command of the Wild Army."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, then transformed into Honey Badger. Dudley took his Helga Badger form, and they faced off. Not 30 seconds later, Dudley was on his back with Harry's teeth at his throat.

He changed back to himself, as did Harry, "How the hell were you able to beat me so fast, Harry?"

"I wouldn't be much of a commander, if I couldn't there Dudley. That was why I wanted to wait until tomorrow to do this. I took advantage of you tired state. Dudley, I will take advantage of any weakness I see. That is how you survive. You strike the opponent's weakness, and continue to strike it, until you defeat it."

Dudley thought about it a minute, the changed back into Helga Badger, and attacked Ginny. This was he felt was Harry's weakness. Unfortunately, he forgot about magic, and Ginny had him hanging by his tail before he even got close.

"Dudley, you have to realize that a weakness can strike back when it is another being. Also, once you have done this, you now have two opponents. You would be best to avoid situations of that nature. It's bad for your health, especially if it's Ginny you attack."

Dudley was still in his Badger form, and still hanging by his tail. He gave a pleading look to Ginny, and she relented to his pleading look. Dudley changed back to him self. "Damn, I thought I had you Red. How did you know I was coming for you?"

"I figured as soon as Harry made that statement, you would try something, and with Harry and I being so close, it would have to do with something with me."

Aligned-}

The school year was going by so quickly, it was soon time for Christmas break. Dudley had yet come close to defeating his cousin. Harry always came up with something new and Dudley could not defend himself against it.

Every one was looking forward to the break, and be back with their families for a bit. Dudley was looking forward to talking with his mum and dad, and let them know how he was doing. He was proud of the fact that he was passing all of his classes except for History of Magic. He caught up on a lot of missing sleep in those classes. Every one except for Hermione and Luna did. They would not share their notes with anyone, though Ron tried to borrow Hermione's all the time. She never gave in, saying, "If you all would stay awake long enough to hear what he had to say, you all might be passing. Just because Luna and I can do it, doesn't mean we have to share our knowledge with the rest of you."

Luna laughed at Hermione's way of putting the others down. She agreed with Hermione, but could not bring herself to tell them off. Besides, Hermione was too good at it.

Harry was looking forward to seeing his new sister, as he barely got to know her before he had to leave for school. Jasmine had become a new, yet welcomed change to his life. Growing up last time without a family that loved him, to this time where he had a mother, a dad, and a sister to share his experiences with plus having the Dursleys as a loving addition to his family made all the difference in the world.

Aligned-}

Harry and his friends sat in the compartment enjoying their conversation about what they all wanted for Christmas, and making plans to visit each other at some point during the Holiday. Hermione would be the hardest one to join the rest, as she was the only Muggle born, and had no access to a floo. Fred and George came up with a solution for her. They came up with a little gadget they called the Porta Key, and all it was, was a old key they found. Using Professor Flitwicks advanced studies book, they managed to turn the key into a permanent port key for a single location, namely the Burrow. To activate it, all she had to do was hold the key, and call out 'The Burrow', and she would be taken to the area outside the wards to the Burrow. To leave, all she had to do was hold the key and say 'Return Home', and she was whisked back to her safe spot just outside her home. She hugged them both for their thoughtfulness, then had to hug Ron because of his jealous nature.

Dudley asked Harry if he could stay with him for the Hols, and Harry liked the idea of having company his own age for the Hols. Plus he could help Dudley a little more during the time off from school. He was proud of his cousin for the way he has shown how to handle being a wizard so late in life, somewhat like he did in his past life. The difference being, Dudley had far more friends than he did, and a family that supported his training in this time frame. Yes, there was much to be thankful for in this holiday season.

Harry was also surprised how well Dudley and Hannah were getting along. He could see where they may be together as soon as next year. Hannah was a surprise in that Her and Dudley were married in their past life, and though Neville did love her, he never got over his love for Luna. Many had thought that they had an affair that led Luna to having the twins. This wasn't the case, as Luna became pregnant with them just before Rolf left her. Neville just comforted her, to get her through the pain of Rolf's abandonment. Hannah knew what was going on, and knew of Neville's close relationship with Luna. She never let that come between her and him. She didn't know why they never got together, as Neville never talked about it, and she didn't want to ask, as it bought up bad memories.

Harry now looked around, and felt that this is the way things were supposed to have worked out. Him with Ginny. Draco and Luna. Ron and Hermione. Neville and Susan. Dudley and Hannah. Now all he had to do was find someone for Fred and George. Secretively of course.

Finally, the train pulled into the station, and the students began their off loading. Harry and the rest let the others get off before they themselves got off. It would allow them to enjoy their best wishes for a happy Holiday season with each other.

After this was all accomplished, and they hugged all their friends , Harry and Dudley made their way to Sirius and Lily, who was holding Jasmine, and hugged them. Harry took Jasmine from his mum and kissed her cheek, which got Jasmine giggling. She was six months old now, and Harry was told that she was crawling, and that she was trying to pull herself up, to stand with support of the thing she was using to pull herself up. It was still early, and she had many problems, but with the cushioning charms that his mum set up, she was safe from injury.

Once home, they all sat, and Harry and Dudley told them of everything that took place at school. And how far along Dudley's training has come. Sirius laughed at the way Harry described Luna as Helga's medium. The way she went from the care free witch to a stern yet loving Founder of their school. The way she put fear in the eyes of Professor Dumbledore when she spoke to him. The way Dumbledore helped them in their training, and not seeking to control them.

Lily then made her way to the kitchen to start dinner, and was surprised when she was joined by Dudley, offering to help, which she accepted. While they made dinner, Harry once again picked up his sister, and played with her to keep her occupied, and to keep her out of the way of their mum while she cooked.

Harry was so in love with Jasmine, that he often just took her and pulled her to his chest and hugged her loosely, with her head on his shoulder. It probably was not the best thing to do now, while she was teething. Every thing she got hold of, went into her mouth. He found this out then hard way, as he hugged her, and she found Harry's ear. Harry felt it go in her mouth, and the slobber she left behind in puddles. Harry's face contorted into a look like he had just eaten the most sour lemon he every ate. He could feel the drool pool in his ear, and it was the grossest feeling he could ever imagine.

Sirius saw the look on Harry's face, and broke out laughing. He could only imagine was going on. "Harry, are you having trouble there son. Did your sister leave you a present in her nappie?" Sirius laughed.

Harry managed to talk, "No, I think I could handle that. It was the puddle of slobber she left in my ear that sort of grosses me out. The problem is, I can't do anything about it, because she is still chewing on my ear and making the puddle bigger."

Sirius laughed even harder at this. He knew Jasmine liked to put things in her mouth, but he never had his ear there. He thought about the slobber and it just caused him to break out in laughter once again. He finally took pity on Harry, and took Jasmine from him. Once she was safely away, Harry used his shirt to wipe his ear clean. Sirius laughed once again as he saw how wet his shirt became when he did this.

An hour later, Dudley came in and got Harry and Sirius for supper. They joined together in the kitchen and sat down to eat, with Sirius putting Jasmine in her high chair. Harry watched as his dad fed her off his plate. He saw him mash up some candied yams, and potatoes for his daughter and fed this to her. He was amazed at the change in Sirius from this life to his pat life. He was so dark in his past life, and here was full of light. He was enjoying life like it was meant to be enjoyed. He had something he missed in his past life, family. Someone to love and care for, and to share all their happy moments with.

As the hols pressed on, and Christmas approached, Harry and Dudley were preparing to go to Diagon Alley to do their Christmas shopping. Dudley was surprised when his mum asked if she could go with them. She had never been there, and wished to see a part of the magical world.

Since she was going, Harry used the Knight Bus to travel to the Alley. Poor Petunia was green by the time the Bus let them off. She took a minute to get her composure back. She was not looking forward to the return trip. However, she felt much better once she entered the Alley and she witnessed the wonder that was magic.

Harry felt it only right that he take her to Gringotts and get her some money that would only be used in the alley. Being the first time in the bank, she was taken back by the Goblins as they went about their business. They didn't scare her so much as she thought they would. It was their dedication to the work they were performing that caught her attention.

Harry approached on of the tellers and asked to be led to his vault so that he could get some funds for himself and his family. He handed over his key for verification, and was led back to the carts for transport.

Petunia was thinking 'Maybe not being a witch was good idea.' as the mode of transportation was not the best thing she had ever had a part of. Turning green made her think of the movie Wizard of Oz, and the wicked witch of the west. Once again she had to take a moment to collect herself.

When she entered the vault with Harry and Dudley, everything she had just been thinking disappeared, as all she thought of now was,'I didn't think there was this much gold in the world.' as she saw the rows upon rows of gold coins stacked to the top of the room. She saw a display case the had jewelry in it that took her breath away. There was on piece in it that caught her attention. It was a flowered pendant on a fine gold chain. The gems in it sparkled like they were on fire.

Harry saw his aunt looking into the case, and walked over to her. "Find anything you Like Aunt Petunia?"

This surprised Petunia as she wasn't expecting to be caught wishing. "Oh no Harry, I was just admiring the fine craftsmanship of all this jewelry. It is all so lovely." Harry saw her staring at the flowered pendant. He was relieved when Dudley asked his mum to see something he found. When she left, Harry reached in and took the pendant, and a matching pair of earrings he found further down the case. One present down, and about twenty to go he thought. He then saw a man's ring with a Falcon crest on it, and took it also. Two down.

Harry stashed them in his pocket, and took three bags and filled them with galleons and gave one to each while keeping one for himself. They started to leave the vault, when Petunia looked once more back to the case with longing. She then turned and joined her son and nephew, not seeing the smile on Harry's face as they left the vault. Harry was sure that his aunt would like her gift, and hoped his uncle would as well.

The ride back to the top did not bother Petunia as much, with her mind preoccupied. She still left the cart a little woozie, but not the green color she had on the trip down.

The shopping trip was filled with laughter for the three as Petunia was shown the wonders of the Alley, and their purchases grew larger and larger. They often separated so that they could purchase something for one of their group. Petunia hoped this would not be the last visit she would have of this marvelous place.

Once their shopping was complete, Harry took them back to the Cauldron to grab something to eat, and Petunia carried on about the wonders she had just encountered.

The Bus ride home brought the green back to Petunia, as she forgot about the pendant she saw in Harry's vault. Once off of it, she turned to Harry, "The next time we go there, we are taking a taxi. How the heck do you stand that dreadful bus ride?"

Harry laughed at Petunia's rant, "I thought it was fun Aunt Petunia, what about you 'D'?"

Dudley smiled, "Brilliant!"

They were still laughing as they entered the house and saw the scene in front of them. Sirius was in his Animagus form, and Jasmine was on his back, riding him like a pony, holding onto his ears. She was laughing up a storm as Pads trotted her around the room. Lily was there using her magic to keep Jasmine from falling off her trotting husband. Remus and Tonks were also there, and Harry saw that they were holding hands. Harry loved the thought that some things hadn't changed from his past life.

Vernon joined them that evening, and would spend the rest of the time until Christmas with Lily and Sirius. Sirius played a game of wizards chess with Vernon, and once he got over the shock of seeing the pieces beat them selves into oblivion, only to fix them selves once off the board, he really enjoyed playing. Dudley and Harry got some training in during this time, and Petunia and Lily were surprised when Dudley changed into his Helga Badger form. They watched as he challenged Harry once again, only to lose ten minutes later. Petunia was afraid when Harry gripped Dudley by the throat to end the fight with his teeth. However, when he let go, and they changed back, she liked what she saw and heard.

"Dudley, if you continue to improve at the rate you are, you will soon be ready to complete your task. You almost had me there for a minute."

"Yeah Harry, I remembered what you said about finding out your opponents weakness, and taking advantage of it. I saw that you tended to over protect your right side, and went after your left side. I thought I had you there for a minute when I had you by the scruff of your neck, but somehow you squirmed out of it."

Harry laughed, "Dudley, just a little secret. I have the ability to secrete oil onto my fur, making it hard for my opponent to grip me tight. I don't know if we all have this ability, but it sure comes in handy at times. I had almost lost to Draco one time, when I first learned of this ability. Once it was over, He shook his head swearing he had me until he lost his grip. To tell you the truth, I think it is this oil that protects us from the poison of a snake bite. It carries the poison out of our system, and onto our fur. It actually adds another weapon to our arsenal. As a matter of fact, why don't we change back into our forms. This time, I want you to concentrate on releasing this oil to escape my grasp."

Dudley found that he was quite able to release this oil, and Harry found it impossible to grab Dudley by his neck and it also did something with his fur that made it hard to penetrate to his skin with his claws.

Harry felt that Dudley was now ready for his challenge. They needed to talk to Helga once they were back at school.

The next two days were busy for them all, as they traveled to the Burrow to share time with the Weasleys and Lovegoods, and Hermione. They were paid a visit by Severus, Narcissa, and Draco. They visited Frank, Alice and Neville, and were visited by Susan and Amelia. Harry and Dudley also paid a little visit to Hannah and her parents. Harry sat and watched as Dudley and Hannah got closer. Her parents saw this as well, and liked what they saw. That is as long as it doesn't grow too fast.

Then Christmas finally arrived, and Harry thought it was time for some payback. He walked into Dudley's room, and jumped on his bed saying, "Wake up Dursley, it's Christmas. Time to open presents."

Dudley about fell out of bed, not expecting Harry to do this. He sat up and looked at his cousin. "You're very annoying you know. Was I like that at the start of the year?"

"Yes."

"I guess I was a little bit of a prat, but it was all so new to me, and all so exciting."

"What? Are you trying to tell me that Christmas isn't exciting?"

"No, but I have seen Christmas before. I had never seen Hogwarts before, or trained in magic before. I had never witnessed life through the eyes of a wizard before."

"Wow, you really are a nerd. Maybe you should date Hermione, as she felt the same way when she found out."

Dudley shuddered, "Look, I like Hermione, but I can't see talking to her when she has a book between us. I don't know how Ron does it."

"Patience 'D', he has a lot of patience. Besides, I don't think he realizes he likes her yet. I think she likes Ron though. He is just a little thicker. Come on, let's get downstairs, I think Mum is cooking breakfast, as I smell BACON!"

Harry waited while Dudley got dressed and headed downstairs to find them all having a conversation while drinking either tea or coffee. Harry grabbed a cup of coffee, and Dudley grabbed a cuppa.

After breakfast and clean up, they went into the den and began their opening of gifts. All of the oows and ahhs made Harry happy as he shared this time with his complete family. When all the gifts were thought to be opened, Harry surprised his Aunt and Uncle when he presented them with one more gift each. Vernon was shocked when he opened his, and saw the beautiful Ring Harry took from the vault. His shock was nothing, compared to Petunia's. Petunia unwrapped her gift, and opened the box to see the necklace she fell in love with in the vault. She looked back up to Harry to see the smile on his face. "Do you like it Aunt Petunia?"

She got a stern look on her face, "No, Harry, I don't like it." She laughed when she saw the smile vanish from Harry's face. "I love it sweetheart. How did you know?"

The smile once more filled Harry's face, along with a look of relief. "I saw the look on your face when you were looking at it in the case. I knew then what I was going to give you for Christmas. You scared me there for minute with your answer. You've been around Sirius too long. Uncle Vernon, you need to teach your wife a lesson in humility."

The family all shared the laugh at Petunia's expense. She did however give Harry a proper thank you, as she placed the necklace around her neck, and put her earrings on. The look was beautiful on her.

With Christmas now over with, Harry and Dudley were ready to get back to school and training with their friends.

A/N: Sorry for the wait my friends, but this chapter was extremely hard for me to get right. I must have cleared it three time before it sounded right, and still I question it. Hope it sounds alright to you, my faithful readers. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	3. Chapter 3

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 3

The ride back to the castle was filled with stories, laughter and friendship. Dudley told them of his near victory over Harry, and Draco asked him how he was able to shake Harry from his grip. Dudley told him of the secretion of Oil, and Draco had to try it. He changed into his Honey Badger form, and attempted the secretion. He felt the oil leave the glands and his pores and soak his fur. It formed a collar around his neck, and he could actually feel less vulnerable. Dudley changed as well, and tried to grab Draco by the neck, but failed as it was to slippery.

Draco changed back, as did Dudley. Draco turned to Harry, "So, that's your secret? Sneaky there Harry. Good to see you're willing to share your knowledge. Ya, after three months. Why make us wait?"

Harry laughed, "I was having too much fun. You can't blame me for that. Plus, I don't know if we all can do it. I didn't want to bring it up to everyone at the same time, Only to find out just a certain few can do it. I think two at a time should try it. Luna, you and Ginny go ahead and try."

The girls changed their forms, and both were able to secrete the oil, but there was something else. Luna's fur turned golden when she let loose the oil, and Ginny's turned bight red. It formed a collar around their neck, and the fur stood straight up, like spikes. At the tips of these spikes Harry saw droplets of fluid. He took samples of the fluid for study. If it was what he expected, the girls had a weapon neither of the boys did.

Hermione and Susan were next, and the same thing happened. Hermione had a deep chocolate brown collar with the spikes that dripped, and Susan, like Ginny had a bright red collar that dripped.

Fred, George, Ron and Neville tried, but got the same results that Harry, Dudley and Draco had. Harry found this peculiar. Why were the girl the only ones with this defense mechanism. Not that he minded, as he wanted them as protected as much as possible.

Hermione took out one of her books to check for this trait with the female badgers. She found what she was looking for. Badger females carried their young on their back and neck. The spikes were a protection for their young. Any snake venom they incurred was released through tubes in their oil glands, Only another badger was immune from the venom. Even snakes would die if it got in their system.

Harry was beginning to feel much stronger with these forms that they were able to change into. There was more to them then he first realized. He hoped there were more surprises in store for him.

Aligned-}

After they were done with dinner, they headed back to the common room, and Luna contacted Helga, and she went stiff when Helga took over her body. "Hello warriors, I hope your Holidays were fun. I hope you are now ready to continue to train. Dudley, How long before you will be ready to challenge my wild army's champion?"

"I am, ready now Helga. Harry has taught me all he knows, plus some tricky maneuvers no one else knows. I have never defeated Harry, but I have fought him to a stand off."

Excellent, that is more than I could have hoped for. I didn't think you would get that strong. Harry is the strongest warrior I have ever witnessed, and for you to fight him to a stand still is commendable. Now, is there anything else you wish to know?"

Harry told her of the new traits of the females and what he knew of the sudden snake attacks in Ireland.

"Yes, I know of those attacks. This is why you train. They are being gathered and trained by an evil wizard who is trying to take over the British Isles. From there who knows where he will strike next. He must be a Parsle Tongue to get these reptiles to follow him. Not just snakes I'm afraid. Lizards, and possibly Dragons. I have no idea what you could do against a dragon though Harry. Even your claws could not penetrate the scales of a dragon. Have you got any ideas on how we could do this?"

Harry thought for a minute, "Hermione, you said your venom could kill any creature, do you think that would include a dragon?"

"I imagine it could, but it would take more than a drop or two. Probably more like fifty. Or even a hundred for one like a Ridgeback, or a Horntail."

"But it could be done. What if we were to collect the poison you secreted and made weapons for use against dragons. We also need to make Charlie aware of the possibility, since the preserve is the largest collection of Dragons anywhere. Precautions must be made to ensure their safety. We also need to have a network set up to see if these snakes are acting up anywhere else in the world. Australia, India and Thailand would be heavy areas to learn about due to their large number of snakes. Africa and South America as well. North America might be wise. These all have large numbers of snakes inhabiting their countries, and could pose a problem to their citizens."

Helga sighed and stated, "I chose wisely when I took you all in for my army. It is good to see that you are looking at the larger scale of things Harry. Once Dudley has taken charge of my wild army, we will have a network in place the likes of which was never seen on earth previously. You have more than just badgers in this army Harry. Much more. One more thing Harry. I know you gave some jewelry to your relatives, and this is good. The ring you gave your uncle will allow him to change into a Falcon when the need arises. The pendant you gave your aunt will give her the power to Phoenix flash. It will keep them safe should anything happen. Dudley you must tell them of this. All your father has to do, is turn his ring on his finger to settle in his palm and call for the change. For your mother all she has to do is take hold of the flower and wish herself away."

Luna soon got her own self back, and saw all the different looks on the faces of her friends. Most of them were determined, and some had questions, but none showed fear. Luna moved to Draco, and took hold of his arm, and Draco placed his hand on hers to hold it. He looked into her eyes, and saw the care she felt for her friends, but more than that for him. Even though she was only ten years old, Luna was becoming something that seemed far older. Perhaps it was her association with Helga. He wasn't for sure what it was, but, it was definitely noticeable.

Aligned-}

When next they met Helga, she had set up the challenge for Dudley, and let Albus know when it would take place so that he could cover for the missing students as they would all be attending, All being the original eight. Luna would be traveling as Helga. Like that, she could remain longer from the school.

The challenge was set up for Saturday night, and Dudley's opponent was a scarred veteran know as Garr. It would be in the Forbidden Forest on school grounds, and it was a fight for supremacy, not to the death, although it could occur. In a fight of this nature, any thing could happen. Helga had assembled a council of her wild warriors to witness the fight, so that the message could be sent to all that a new supreme leader was in place, or that the army would follow Harry, but under their old command, and able to fight in there uncontrolled style of fighting.

Saturday evening the eight followed the path told to them by Helga that led to a clearing 100 hundred meters into the Forest. They saw hundreds of animals surrounding the area. Not just badgers, but there were bears, wolves, wolverines, hawks, eagles, and even Polecats. All of these had been known to dine on snakes. Harry looked up into the trees and saw there were Owls there as well. If he did not know that Helga gathered them all here, he would have been frightened by the sheer number.

The group stopped when the reached the inner circle of creatures, and then Helga and Dudley stepped into the circle to be joined by who Dudley assumed was Garr. He was a large black badger that scars on his face and back, and long fangs he used for ripping flesh for his prey. His claws were also longer and sharp as a dagger. Dudley did not show fear as he approached his opponent. He had changed into his form prior to advancing with Helga/Luna. He heard no words from Helga, but he saw Garr nod his head, as if agreeing to something. Helga then turned to Dudley. "Garr agrees that a duel to the death would be useless and unproductive. He is sorry for having to defeat you, and he hopes you and he could still be warrior mates when done."

Dudley turned to Garr, and through Helga he said, "I wish the same if I should happen to win. Either way, we will be warrior mates when it is done." Dudley did something that took Garr by surprise. He bowed to Garr in reverence, not submission. He stood back up and looked to Garr. Not really knowing what to do, Garry did the same for Dudley. While he was down, Dudley pounced and had Garr on his back and his teeth at his throat. Then Dudley with drew and allowed Garr to get up. Her stood and stared at Dudley. "I just wished to show you that I do know how to fight, and that if it is strange to you, do not fall into the trap. Back off to see where it goes from there. Our supreme leader taught me that."

"He must be a great leader, to teach his tricks to his warriors that look to take it away from him."

"If any were to try, they would end up like you did just a minute ago. He is very fierce. Now, shall we continue." and in a flash, Dudley ran into the side of Garr, and bowled him over, but, Garr was ready, and continued to roll to stay clear of Dudley's teeth. Garr jumped up, and got back on his feet, and attacked Dudley with a full frontal assault that Dudley dodged and raked his claws on Garr's butt, which elicited a sharp growl from Garr. Garr knew he was stronger than this warrior, but the other was faster, and brilliant with it's maneuvers. Garr would have to use his cunning to defeat this warrior. His confidence was not at the same lever it was when he first started. If he were to lose to this warrior, it would not be a defeat, but a set back, as to follow this one would be an honor, should this happen. However, he was not about to roll over and play dead. If he was to win, he will know that he has been in a fight.

Garr took a defensive stance waiting for Dudley to strike, and when he did, once again Garr was taken of guard, as he jumped over Garr, and hit a tree, and pushed against it, causing another jump that landed Dudley on Garr's back, with his claws digging into the fur, to maintain his grip. Rather than go for his neck, Dudley went for Garr's ear, and Garr was unable to use the weapon he relied on. This warrior was cunning as well as fast and smart. The grip on his ear was so strong, Garr could not even shake his head to throw his opponent off his back.

Dudley could not explain it, but he was having fun, even though he knew he could be killed. This was not like facing Harry, where faster was faster than him, and far stronger. Garr was stronger, but slow. He could also be moved into a position that would work to Dudley's advantage, like the tree.

Even with Garr knowing he was stronger, it was of little use, as his opponent moved like the wind, and knew how to use his surroundings to his advantage. With Garr, his strength was also his weakness. He was becoming tired, and his opponent appeared to be having fun. Still unable to shake his head, he saw something that he might be able to use to his advantage, taking a note from his opponent. He ran full speed toward a low hanging branch hoping it would pull this warrior off his back.

Dudley saw the branch coming up fast, and rather than jump off Garr's back, he rolled to his side, tearing Garr's ear as he did this. Garr once again yelped in pain, and when Dudley did this to him, it pulled him to his side, and once he did this, Dudley released his grip on Garr's ear, and put it to his throat. Garr felt the teeth sink into his flesh, and he knew then that he had lost. He showed he accepted defeat by raising his chin, and exposing his neck completely to Dudley. Knowing what this meant, Dudley released Garr and backed off. Garr jumped to his paws, and bowed down to Dudley in the same manner Dudley did at the start of the fight. Dudley did not return it, he just nodded to Garr. Garr then moved to Dudley's side, and took his position as his second. Draco then took his place at Dudley's other side. The leadership of the wild army has been formed, and accepted by it's warriors. The three then moved forward to the Honey Badger that stood to the front of the others. Dudley and Draco bowed to it, and Garr following suit, did so as well. Honey Badger bowed to them, and together they faced the entire group to show them all their leaders. Neville and Ron had joined Harry at his side.

Luna still in her human form stepped forward. In Helga's voice, "I am very proud of you all, coming together to form this great army. Unlike any other ever formed. It is not complete yet Harry, as I have found others who wish to join you as well. They will be a welcome addition to this army. It will be a while before you meet them Harry, but rest assured they will be here. Now, I suggest you all mingle, and get to know one another. You will soon be training, and fighting side by side. We don't want to be strangers when we do this. I will leave you now so that Luna can change and join in with the fun." and Helga was gone, and Luna changed into her moon badger form, and the group mingled and played for the entire evening, into the early morning hours.

Aligned-}

He looked down at his army, still wondering what had them in such a state. He could not understand the phrase they were using to describe their enemy. What is this shielder they speak of and his army of shielders. Even his strongest soldiers, the Mambas feared them, who ever they were. They feared nothing prior to this, and it confused him.

The Cobras described them as diggers that were immune to their venom. Black Mamba knew of no such animal, whether human or not. Even the Mamba's venom was useless against them, or so they say.

He had to find out what he was up against, as they posed a threat to his plans. He had tried to gain the trust of the dragons, but so far it was in vain. They were a strong breed and did not take kindly to leadership from outside their own kind. He would not give up on them, but it would take a long time. That is if he gets their cooperation. It was not a guarantee.

The size of his army meant nothing if fear gripped his mightiest warriors. He needed to find out who these Shielders were. What they were, and where they were. He had to learn their weaknesses. Their strengths. Their numbers. There was so much he needed to know before he could set his plan in motion.

He would continue with his minor missions, and try to draw out this force that stood against his army. He would discover who they were, and crush them before they could get any stronger.

Aligned-}

Albus and Minerva had been following the path these snakes had been leaving. They were steadily moving South and East, toward Scotland and England. Deaths were reported in every encounter, though not many. It seems they strike and disappear before any resistance could be brought against them. They were cunning and fast.

Even with this knowledge, it was hard to pinpoint where they would strike next, as the area they covered was vast, and mostly open fields. Although they had struck a few populated areas as well. With no set pattern, the next target was impossible to determine.

They needed to set up an early warning detection system, but how? What could they do to be able to respond to a call early enough to prevent any deaths. Who or what could contact them fast enough to get a response. Even Helga could not think of any thing that would contact them that fast constantly. It would mean a 24 hour watch. Even if they had that, contact would not be fast enough for a response.

They had Harry and his army think on this as well. Between them they had to come up with a system that was both thorough and lightning fast.

Harry had Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Susan work on the communications portion of the problem, and Neville, Draco, Ron, Fred, and George on the detection portion.

Hermione and Luna were working on the communicating when Luna made a statement that got Hermione excited, "To bad we don't have a portable communications device, that could move on it's own. Something that would see a problem approaching, and tell us. That would make everything so much easier."

Hermione grabbed Luna's face, and kissed her forehead. "Luna, you are absolutely Brilliant. I don't know what we would do without you."

Luna looked up at Hermione as she stood, "It's quite alright, Hermione. I will always be here for everyone. I may not always have the answers, but just knowing I helped in any way, pleases me."

"You help more than you realize Luna. Now, could you go find Fred and George and have them meet us in the RoR. I will get the rest and meet you there."

In 10 minutes they met in the training room, and Minerva and Albus joined them. Hermione stood in the middle of them and began, "We have to thank our brilliant friend Luna, for what I am about to say. Being muggle born, I have certain advantages over the rest of you. One of these is muggle cinema. This is a thought that is placed on chemically treated film, and shown to an audience. I won't go into detail about the process, because it is secondary to my thought. One of these films was called Jason and the Argonauts, and in this film there was a mechanical owl that was a gift from the gods to Jason. This owl could see great distances, and tell Jason what it saw through a mind link. What if we could make something like that, but could communicate magically with a central link. Sort of like the Wiznet radio system?"

They all turned to Fred and George when they began to laugh. Fred took control of hid humor, and responded, "If Luna gave you this thought, Hermione, she is more brilliant than you can imagine. George and I have already come up with a prank Owl that talks. It is still in its early stages, but it does work."

George continued, "Right now we only have the one, and it's an ugly little thing, and noisy as Ron when he eats. But with a little help, it could be what you are trying to set into play."

Fred left, and returned carrying a little silver looking device that he set on a table, and every one watched as the owl began to move. It opened its eyes, and twirled its head as it took in the sights around it. Then it began to hum, and Fred put down a wiznet radio, and set it to a certain frequency, and they could hear the owl make its comments. "George, many people standing round me. Brzzz. Strange sight as I look round. Brzzz. Feel a connection with one of the beings. Brzzz. Fred, have made visual with brother. Brzzz. Not pleasant sight. Brzzz. Still wears dinner on face. Brzzz. That is all. Brzzz." and it shut down.

Hermione turned to Ron, and sure enough, he still had gravy and smashed potatoes on his chin from dinner. Just a tiny spot, but if you looked close you could see it. She laughed at this, and turned back to the twins, "That is exactly what I was talking about. If we had about a thousand of those spread out across Ireland, and the borders of Scotland and England, we may be able to get a jump on any situation that arises."

Minerva jumped in, "Perhaps Professor Flitwick could help with your work. He may be able to get rid of that annoying buzz, and duplicate your device to the numbers that Miss Granger suggests."

The gleam in Dumbledore's eyes reflected the feeling he had for the group, and their ingenuity. He saw the pride the twins displayed at their accomplishment. He saw the shared respect of the other members of the group. He was now sure that what the women did in their way of keeping his control of this group out of the picture was the right thing to do. They were amazing on their own.

When Filius was approached with the idea, he told Minerva he would need help, besides the twins. Since the twins worked so well together, she figured another set of twins might work as well. She contacted the Patil twins and had them join her in the Charms class room. They entered to see Minerva, Filius, Fred and George.

When Minerva explained what she wanted for the twins, they became excited. They had been with the group, but, felt they were just a part of the background. Now they were asked to become a part of the command group. Their excitement carried over to Fred and George as well as Filius. Minerva left them to their work, looking back one last time to see them all laughing at the tiny metal bird as it communicated with the radio. She knew the situation was in good hands.

Aligned-}

The weeks that followed showed Fred and George always in a good mood, and Padma and Parvatti constant companions with the twins. They joked around constantly, and were seen talking in whispers to each other. It was soon after this that a prank on one of them took place, and laughter filled the room.

The progress of the owls was coming along brilliantly, and over 500 hundred were already in place, though none have reported any unusual events as yet. By the end of the month, the rest would be complete, and in place. They could see where the they were definitely needed, as the attacks still occurred, and deaths mounted. But, the last one happened only a few miles from where their owl was, so they were getting closer.

The training with the wild badgers was coming along great. They learned quickly, and were almost as strong as the trained army. The other forces were training with them, and were learning to fight along side their fellow soldiers. The Hawks, eagles and owls were their eyes in the sky. These were soon joined by falcons and other birds of prey. It became the most unusual but unique army ever assembled.

Dudley and Garr worked well together as a team, and between them the only team that defeated them was Neville and Harry. Even the bears could not defeat them. Even though it was a serious training, they had fun with the interaction of the different species. Who knew that bears had a sense of humor?

Then, an alert from one of the mech owls sent Dudley and Garr on their first assignment. They took two other wild warriors, and landed just in time to see a family of farmers being surrounded by four snakes. Two Mambas, and two Cobras. They were going for the adults first, as they posed the biggest threat. They never made it to their pray, as Dudley and Garr struck first, taking out the two Mambas. They turned to see the other members of their team took on the Cobras. It was a fierce fight that lasted 10 minutes, and one of the Badgers was bit, but continued to fight. Then it went to the side where it passed out, only to revive a few minutes later to devour its meal. In all, it took about an hour for the group to return to the school, with its first mission under its belt a complete success. They brought the heads of the snakes they took down for a show, and they all danced to the victory, around the four snake heads.

With this early warning system in place, Harry felt it would not be long, before they would be facing their first major encounter. He was looking forward to it, to see how his army would respond.

A/N: I would just like to explain the meaning of the snakes description of Harry's army. Black Mamba named according to what his army described. They described the badgers as shielders with the meaning of badge and shield being so close. This is what is confusing the Black Mamba. Misinterpretation. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	4. Chapter 4

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 4

His first year had been a whirlwind of fun, adventure, excitement and learning for Dudley. He accomplished things he never thought he was capable of. He leaned things he never thought was possible. He made friends with the most amazing people he ever could imagine. He was taught by the greatest Professors, and even his own cousin could be included in this statement.

And then there was Hannah. She was amazing. She was smart like Hermione. She was unique like Luna. She was beautiful like Ginny. She was strong like Susan, in magic. In short, she was perfect. For Dudley she was anyway, and that was all that mattered. He loved how she annoyed the twins as only her and Ginny could. They always had to be on their toes when her and Ginny were around.

He also thought about the Wild Warriors, and Garr. How loyal they had become to Him and Harry. How ferocious they were against their enemy, and how dominant they were over them. Harry and Neville went with two Wild Warriors, and the four decimated five snakes, and two monitor lizards, bringing their heads back as was the custom, and they danced around the heads in their warrior forms.

Yes it was an exciting year, and he was disappointed that it has come to end. It was a long time before he would be back, but he would continue to train with Harry and the rest during the summer, yet they would still find time to have fun. He wished he could be in the meeting at the zoo, when they tried to figure out where all the other Badgers came from, and where they disappeared to.

He remembered the talk that he had to have with his mum and dad concerning the jewelry they were given by Harry at Christmas. What Helga said they could do? He wanted to see the expression on their faces when he told them. What his dad was feeling after his first flight? What his mum would think of her first journey via the pendant? Where she would go for her visit? If they would be proud of his accomplishments he had achieved at Hogwarts?

He was broken from his train of thoughts by Harry, "Your bags aren't going to pack them selves their Big 'D', and we have to be going in like 10 minutes." Harry laughed.

Dudley looked at his cousin and laughed with him. He must have been thinking for quite awhile for the time to slip away like it did. "I can't believe my first year went by so fast Harry. It's seems like yesterday I was thinking of how boring school was going to be at Smeltings, when Hagrid showed up to change my whole life. How Helga told me of her vision of my leading her army of Wild Warriors. How after our fight, Garr and I became inseparable as warriors. How Hannah has changed my life. You don't know how happy I have been because of this. When I left Ollivander's, I was sure that it was over for me as my wish to be a wizard was dashed. Fate sure does throw a mean curve ball, doesn't she?"

"What's a curve ball 'D'? I don't think I gave ever heard that expression before. Here let me halp you with the rest of your stuff."

Dudley continued to pack as he explained to Harry, "It's an American expression for their game of Baseball. It looks like an ordinary toss, when in the last instance it changes direction to fool the person standing at the plate who is trying to hit the ball."

"Why was trying to hit the ball. Is it something like Squash or Rounders?"

"Something like that." and they talked like this as they made their way down to the common room to meet up with their friends.

The train ride ride was happy event for Dudley as they shared their stories of their first year.

Then they arrived at King's Cross station, and it was official. Dudleys first year of Hogwarts was done with. Now he looked forward to his second year, and more adventures. More Learning, and more time with his friends. Possible even get to know a certain brown haired witch better. Never had looked forward to a summer ending as he did this one.

Aligned-}

The whole ride home was filled with questions from both his mum and dad. Dudley was hard pressed to keep up with every thing they asked, from what he learned, to who he became friends with, and if he met a girl that he liked. Answering the questions only brought more questions, especially the one about Hannah.

When they finally arrived home, Dudley brought his trunk upstairs, and then went back down to have his talk with his parents.

After the talk, he had his dad try the ring out, to see if it really did work. Vernon turned the ring on his finger so that he could cup it in his hand, and wished to become a Falcon. It seemed like a waterfall of colors started to hide his appearance and when the waterfall stopped Vernon was no longer there. In his place was perched a beautiful Brown and Black Falcon. It was larger than a normal Falcon, and it held it's head up in a regal fashion, like he knew he was special.

Dudley placed his arm at the Falcons feet, and it hopped on his arm. Dudley took him to the patio doors, and opened it for his father to take off for his first flight. Petunia was there as well to watch her husband fly free. Vernon stretched out his wings, and with one mighty sweep of his wings, he was airborne. He soared to heights he could only reach in an aircraft. He felt the air move under his wings as he flew through the sky at speeds he would not dare to try in his automobile. He was diving, looping , climbing and gliding through the air, enjoying the feel of his first flight.

Dudley and Petunia watched for a few more minutes, then knew it would be a while before Vernon would end his fun. So Dudley told his mum to try her pendant. "Where will it take me Dudders?"

Once again, Dudley cringed at her pet name she had for him. "Just think of who you would like to be with. The pendant will do the rest."

Petunia had a wild thought about Vernon's sister, and how she would react to her being paid an impromptu visit. A huge grin showed on her face, and then she was gone.

Marge had just fed her babies, and was getting to relax, when a pop got her attention. She turned to see Petunia standing there with a huge grin. Marge rolled her eyes at her sister in law. "So, you joined in with the madness?"

Petunia nodded her head, and then thought if she could take anyone with her in the trip. She pulled Marge in for a hug, then activated her pendant. The next thing Marge knew, she was standing at the door to the patio, next to Dudley. He was looking up to the sky, and she followed where his eyes were focused. She saw a dot up in the sky, but could not make it out. "What are we looking at Dudley?"

"DAD!"

That was too much for Marge, and she broke out laughing. "This whole family is turning into the Land of Oz. What next, a pack of wild animals coming by for tea and crumpets?" She turned to Dudley, but he wasn't there. In his place was a creature with long claws, teeth, and a tail. "OK, it's official. This whole family is turning into a zoo. Petunia is some kind of a bird, as is Vernon, and heaven knows what you are Dudley. Who did this to you, Potter?"

Before her eyes, Dudley returned to his human self. "Sort of, but not really. You see Aunt Marge, Harry is able to change as well, but he didn't bring about the change in me, Helga did. Helga Hufflepuff. She was one of the founders of Hogwarts, and she is the one to give me the ability to change. It's a long story."

"I have some time, so continue."

Dudley did as he was asked. "OK, the thing is that an army is forming in Ireland that wishes to take over the British Isles. England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. Helga is forming an army to fight this invader, and protect our homeland. She selected me to head her army of Wild Warriors. A friend of mine, Neville Longbottom leads the army of trained warriors, and Harry leads us all as the Commander. I turn into what is called a badger. OH look, here comes dad."

Marge turned to see a large bird land in the yard. It stood almost a meter tall, and it had a wing span of more than two meters. Once it's wings were folded, the colorful waterfall started again, and when it was done, there stood Vernon. The excitement in his face after the flight was more than she could take. "What is happening to you all. What happened to the normal family I once knew?"

Vernon walked to his sister, and grabbed her by her shoulders, "We accepted magic into our lives sis. We embraced what the Potters have given us. Dudley fears for what is to come may put us in danger, and these are ways to protect us. Harry gave us the ring and pendant, and we just found out they are magical. I see Petunia decided to share her joy with her other sister. I hope you can accept this as well, Marge. If not, then you may not be seeing us again for quite some time."

"You want me to accept that you are now with magic? You want me to be the lone one without magic, and be happy about it? What are you, crazy? I would like to be a part of this as well. Where can I get one of these magical trinkets?"

She turned to Dudley, when she heard him break out in a laughing fit. "And what is so funny young man?"

"This was not what I expected from you Aunt Marge. I really thought you would blow a gasket when you learned what has happened to us."

"Well, it's good to see I can still surprise you all. If you would have been content in being non magical, then so would I. But, since you have accepted it, then why shouldn't I do it as well? Besides, who knows what kind of fun I could have with the Colonel, when he starts talking about his escapades while in the service."

Vernon and Petunia laughed while Dudley left to contact Harry. Harry soon came through the floo, and Dudley asked him to talk to his Aunt.

Harry walked into the parlor, and approached his Aunt Marge, "Hello Aunt Marge, how have you been."

Marge turned to Harry, "Quite upset if you wish to know the truth. I find out you give out trinkets, and they are magical. Vernon can turn into a bird, Dudley a badger, and I still don't know what Petunia turns into. Did you forget to get your Aunt Marge something Harry?"

Harry looked at Marge for a second, then took her hand, and the next thing Marge knew she was in the middle of a large hall, filled with strange creatures. Harry led her to one of them. "Harry Potter wishes to visit his vault, along with his Aunt. Also, May I use your floo to call someone?"

Harry was pointed to a room where he could make his call. Marge almost passed out when Harry stuck his head in the flames of the fireplace. Then she almost did it again as a beautiful young blond girl walked through the flames.

"Thank you Luna. Need Helga for something, but you don't need to call her until we get to my vault."

"That's OK Harry, I wasn't doing anything important. So you are taking us to your vault? I have never been in the vaults here. Daddy always gets what I need. However, I would like to see what they look like, if only for one time."

Luna took Harry and Marge's hand, and they walked out to the hall, where Griphook was waiting for them.

Marge did not like the ride in the cart at all. She was out of it, as soon as it stopped. She gave it an evil glare, which got Griphook laughing. Her glare turned to Griphook which stopped his laughing, but he still had a grin, "It always amuses me at the reaction of a persons first ride on the carts. It's either one of sheer panic, or joy. I remember Harry's first ride. He was so taken by it, he wanted to do it again. Do you?"

Marge looked sick when she said, "One more will do it for me, and only because we have to get out of here. That will be my last one."

Laughing, Griphook took the three to Harry's vault, and opened the door for them. He followed them inside and watched as Harry led Marge to his case where the jewelry was kept. Harry then turned to Luna and asked to speak to Helga. Both Marge and Griphook were surprised when Luna's face became more adult like in appearance. "Hello Harry. I see you need another piece of magic jewelry. What is it you need to find?"

"Hello Helga. This is my Aunt Marge, and she wishes to join my Aunt and Uncle in there magic. Aunt Marge, do you wish for travel, or do you wish to be able to transform into an animal?"

This surprised Marge, as she hadn't given it much thought, "I love travel, and I love animals. I suppose if I had to chose, it would be an animal."

Helga smiled at this, and took a bracelet that was adorned with rubies and emeralds. She gave it to Marge, who then slipped it on. Helga looked back into the case, and her eyes grew as she saw something she never expected to see again. She reached back into the case and pulled out a dazzling pair of earrings. "Harry, would you mind of I kept these for myself. They were mine in a my past life, and I have no idea how you got them. Oh, wait, I think I know how. Salazar and Godric must have put them here for safe keeping. They were very close, and they wanted Rowena and I to have something put aside for our ancestors." Helga pulled off Luna's Radish Earrings, and slipped on her own. She felt the power of the earrings immediately. Her and Luna now had a bond where they would never have to be apart. She could be there, but, still stay hidden so the Luna could enjoy her life with Draco. It also gave Luna a power that she will have to learn to control. Her small frame would be hard to get used to the power it emitted. Helga faced Marge then, "I want you to concentrate on what animal you wish to be, then press the first the middle and the last stone on the bracelet. Always go from the left to the right in order Also, never take the bracelet off. It will only come off if you take it off. No one can take it from you, no matter what, even if they try to cut off your arm. You will be protected."

Marge put the bracelet on, and she felt the connection to her body. She thought of what she would like to be, and tapped the three stones in order of what Helga told her. A curtain of fine mist covered her body and the change took place, as she grew larger and larger, until a thirty foot long Chinese Fireball Dragon stood in her place.

"Good, you didn't let common animals shroud your mind. You let your imagination guide you. You now know that any possible creature is in your power to become. Myth or legend, it is yours to be. Harry, you have thought well on your choices so far. Your aunt will be a valuable member of your army. And Marge, to change back, all you have to do is think of your self. Harry, I am going to let Luna back into her form, and after this, all you need to do is call for me, and I will answer through Luna. She will stay as Luna from now on, as I now share her mind." and like that, Helga was gone, and Luna stood before them.

"OH, pretty Dragon Harry. Where did she come from?" Luna dreamily asked.

"It's Aunt Marge Luna. How is it you didn't know that though?"

"OH, I took a nap when Helga took over." she yawned.

Marge lost her concentration when she heard that, and became her self again, laughing at the young girl's remark. "Harry Potter, I think I am going to like being in your army, if they are all like this young lady."

"Actually, she is the exception to the army, all the rest are really weird, including 'D'. I'm probably the weirdest, as I like to ride Hermione about her eating habits. And 'D' about his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Dudders had a girlfriend?"

"Well sorta. He has a girl that he likes, but he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend as yet. Only a matter of time though. He's got it bad."

Marge, was going to like this. She always did like to embarrass Dudders in front of people.

The ride back to the hall wasn't as bad as the ride down, and they apparated back to the Dursleys to find the three talking animatedly about their gifts. They turned when they heard the pop from the apparition

and were surprised to see a third person. Dudley jumped up and pulled Luna into a hug as his greeting. Luna smiled at her friend, but lost her smile when she saw his parents look at them like they wanted to eat her alive. Dudley broke off from the hug when Luna loosened her grip, and saw his parents with their stare. "Take that look off your face for Merlin's sake. You're scaring poor Luna. She's just a friend. Don't worry about them Luna, their bark is worse then their bite. It better be." He growled as he turned back to his parents, who were now cowering a bit from their son's glare.

Marge was holding back her laughter, taking in the scene. Harry couldn't hold it back, and he let it out in a roar. Harry knew that Vernon and Petunia posed no threat to Luna, even if they meant her harm, which they didn't. They were not aware of her power. Luna was probably not fully aware of it either. She had just received it, and has never used it. She would very soon though, as Harry needed her ready quickly.

Marge showed the three her new bracelet, and what it could do. She wanted to surprise them, so she had Harry, Dudley, and Petunia take them back to her farm.

She touched her stones, and turned into a mouse. Vernon laughed at this, and turned into his Falcon, and started to chase her around the yard. She ran into a stack of wood to hide from Vernon. She then changed into a mole, and dug her way out. Getting behind him, she then changed into her dragon form. Vernon was still in his Falcon form, and took flight as soon as he saw the shadow grow behind him. Now it was Marge chasing Vernon around the sky. After 15 minutes, they both landed, and changed back where they then began to laugh. It had been fun for all of them to see these two grown people act like kids.

Harry and Luna then decided it was time to leave, and they hugged them all before leaving. Marge had Vernon, Petunia and Dudley stay for dinner, and for a talk. She got caught up on what the problem was that threatened their world. Once she was alone, she would do some research on to what would be her best choice for forms to combat this enemy.

Aligned-}

With Jasmine turning a year old soon, Harry took some time to find her a birthday present that would protect her as well as make her stronger. While he was back at Gringotts, this time alone, he talked with Griphook about his thought. and Griphook gave him the answer. Since she was too young for Jewelry, then perhaps a toy would do. Griphook took him to a room that was filled with Goblin toys and that were built by Goblins. He found a stuffed Gryffin that he promised would be all that Jasmine would need. To prove this, he asked harry to strike him with his fist. Harry balked at this, but Griphook insisted. Harry pulled his arm back and threw a punch at Griphook, that was stopped six inches from his face. Try as he could. Harry could not push his fist closer to Griphook. Griphook had been holding the Gryffin the whole time. For him, as long as he was holding it, it would protect him, as it would anyone. But, once Jasmine received it as a gift from her brother, it would protect her from harm whether she was holding it or not. It would also become a real Gryffin, if the need called for it.

Harry payed for it, so as not to take the charm as a gift. Griphook understood this, and charged Harry two Galleons for the toy. Harry was going to shrink it down to put it in his pocket, but Griphook stopped him. "Harry Potter, if you were to try and do magic on it, it would strike back. Only it's true owner may use magic on it, and right now it has no true owner, as it must be given as a gift."

Harry thanked Griphook for the warning, and for the solution to his problem. He put it in a box, then wrapped it so that Jasmine would be able to open it the next day, which would be her birthday.

The next day saw all his friends and family sitting around the kitchen table singing Happy Birthday to Jasmine as she was squirming in her seat, wanting to get at her cake. Harry helped her blow out the candles. and as soon as the candles were removed, she dived into the cake with her hands, claiming large chunks of cake to eat. Luckily Lily was prepared and brought the second cake for every one else.

After the cake, and cleanup, which Jasmine didn't like too well, the presents were brought forth, and Jasmine had a blast ripping the paper of the gifts, not even caring what the gift was. That is until she got to Harry's. Once the paper was off, she tore into the box, and pulled out the stuffed Gryffin, and hugged it. She pulled it back to her face and gave it a name. "Una."

Luna had the world's biggest smile on her face as she heard Jasmine call her new toy by her name. She saw Jasmine look to her, and held Una out for her to see. Luna took the Gryffin and held it up, "Hello Una. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you very much Luna. And how are you?" Look stared at the stuffed animal, then at Draco, who was covering his mouth with his hand. "OH, very funny Malfoy. That just lost you a hug. You have to pay for your pranks when you get caught."

"I didn't do it Luna, I swear. I just bit my tongue." Draco pleaded.

Luna watched him, and believed him, but who would prank her. She used her side vision to find the culprit. It was George. He was doing his best to hide his laughter. He couldn't., and let out with a belly laugh so loud, is scared Jasmine, and Una took care of business. George was on his back looking up a small but powerful version of a live Una standing on his chest.

The rest of the evening was spent just talking and playing with Jasmine.


	5. Chapter 5

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 5

He sat in the middle of his army, wondering what he was going to do about his problem. His warriors were strong, but, their conviction was wavering. This shield had put a fear into their hearts he never saw before. His army was swift and merciless. They had the audacity to eat their victims in front of his warriors. They get bitten by his most fearsome warriors, and they shake it off, as if it were nothing. No one stands against the bite of the Mamba and lives to tell about it. But these pests do, then they eat the one that bit them.

He needed one to lead his army where he couldn't go. One great warrior to take charge and show this shield that the Black Mamba was not one to mess with. Where could he find this one warrior that would be so fierce it would shivers down your spine. It would kill you if you looked it in the eye.

YES! That's it. Something so powerful, to look at it would kill you instantly. He needed a Basilisk. He remembered a story he heard once about an event that took place in Hogwarts where a girl died of mysterious causes brought about by a creature. The blame was put upon that buffoon of a groundskeeper of the school. Black Mamba knew better. A spider could never do the thing that was done to the girl. Salazar must have placed a Basilisk in the lower level of the school, and someone found out how to enter the chamber. But how did he or she get in, and where was the entry.

He now had a goal, and he would find out where the entry was. He would make contact with the creature, and ask it to lead his army.

Aligned-}

Harry could not believe what was going on around him. First Dudley, Then Petunia and Vernon , and now Marge. Marge was so into the bracelet, that she found different creatures to become and challenge him. Thus far, she was not very successful. She lost as a lion, a bear, a griffon and a eagle. She still didn't know how she lost as the griffon. It wasn't even close. Harry had somehow trapped her under a log, and had his claws at her eyes. She had to retire as the loser once again. Harry had gained her respect with his strength, swiftness, and resourcefulness. She saw more than respect from his army. It looked like they revered him. Worshiped him almost.

Dudley had told her stories of Harry's fights to gain there respect. A Siberian Tiger named Beha lost to him, and offered his tail in defeat. Harry had eaten two centimeters of it's tip. An elephant challenged him and lost an ear. A whole ear. How did he defeat an elephant you might ask? He used his size against him. He led him into a box canyon and caused the rocks to fall behind it, trapping it. With no where to go, Harry then tired the beast until it collapsed, and dug his claws into it's neck, and threatened to rip it's skin and exposing the nerves beneath it.

Many were the stories Marge heard, and they came from the sources them selves through her link with the bracelet. She had also seen him in action against the snakes. He was so fast that he never got bitten and he dined on them with a hunger borne of the victor. He made sure that at least one snake would survive to tell it's master that he was being challenged, and that he would lose just like his soldiers were.

Not only Harry was in on this. Dudley and his right hand warrior, Garr, were just as ferocious in their fights, though she did see Dudley get bitten a few times. The first time she cried at what she saw, when Dudley left his prey and collapsed to the ground. She thought him dead, and started to mourn his loss, when he all of a sudden jumped up and finished the snake off, and ate it. She never doubted him again after that. Garr had taken a few bites himself, as did Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Draco. Harry was the only one she never saw get bitten.

Now was the time that all the warriors were getting ready to start their new year of school. They had their bags packed and ready to leave for the station. They met at the platform, and just waited for Harry to show so they could board.

Harry walked into the station, and went to the wall between platforms nine and ten. However, when he tried to get through, the wall would not allow it. He picked himself up from the ground where he landed and looked at the wall in disbelief. Someone was trying to prevent him from getting on the train.

Harry released Hedwig from her cage, and told her to get to the other side and contact Luna. She did, and then Arthur walked up to Harry and he found a safe spot, and Aparated him to the other side. Harry wanted to know who did it, and was determined to find out.

He joined his friends on the train, and saw who it was from the look of astonishment on his face. Draco had eyes as big as Hedwigs. "How?" Is all he said.

"Think your funny do you Malfoy? What, did you get Dobby to do your handiwork?"

Draco gulped. He was not only here, but he knew how Draco did it.

"Don't worry Draco, your safe for the trip. However once we are at school, it's war."

Fred and George were laughing so hard, they were holding their sides. Luna and Ginny were able to keep theirs to them selves. Neville and Ron just shook their heads, and Dudley leaned into Harry and they whispered to each other like they were conspiring. The look of dread on Draco's face was enough to get the twins going again. The year was starting off with a bang.

Aligned.

Black Mamba had a communication network of his own, and though not as fast as Harry's, it was still affective. A Garden snake had learned of a way into the lair of the Basilisk, and a way for the master to enter. It took a few weeks travel for him to go that distance, but he finally made it to the castle. At least almost to the castle. He was at the gates, but it's magic would not allow him to enter through the gates. He used his vast army to create a live bridge to get him over the wall.

He then followed the directions given him by the grass snake to find the entrance to the lair from the grounds. He had to watch for any one walking around so as not to be found. He became frustrated wen he found no way to get inside. He saw the snake approach and go through the wall as if it were not there. He got down on his knees to see where the snake went trough, but found it as solid as the rest of the wall. He slapped the earth with his hand. "How do I get in?"

He got back up, and went to try again, when he a noise coming from around the corner of the castle, and he ran to the woods to hide from who ever it was approaching the area.

Harry and his group walked to the woods to train. As usual, Harry put up wards to protect them from prying eyes as they entered the forest.

The Black Mamba was outside the wards, and could not enter to see what they were doing. Once again he slapped the closest thing to him, which was a tree. His frustration was growing with everything that was going wrong for him this evening. He learned from some local inhabitants about a cave not far from where they were that he could take up camp.

Once inside the cave, he began to think of what he was doing wrong, and why he couldn't get into the castle. Then it hit him. What he wasn't doing to get in. He was thinking like a wizard. He needed to think like a snake. Talk to the wall in Parstle mouth to ask to enter. He would have to wait, for now, but at least he knew how to gain entry. He would soon be talking to his hopefully future ally, and new commander of his army.

Aligned-}

It had taken a week to learn the correct saying needed to gain entry for the Black Mamba, but finally he was able to achieve his goal. He walked through a short tunnel that led him to a massive chamber. In the center of the chamber stood a huge bust of a bearded wizard he could only assume was Salazar Slytherin. He walked to the bust, and went to work to find a way to get the Basilisk to respond to his call.

Once again, it took time for him to find just the right phrase needed to get a response. Two more weeks it took for him to finally get a response. The Basilisk was finally awakened.

The lower jaw of the bust opened and he heard the beast moving inside to see who it was that awakened it from it's enchanted sleep.

In parsel mouth, Mamba asked the Basilisk to shield it's eyes to keep him safe. The Basilisk complied to the request, only because he feared nothing, and was curious as to who this being was that wished to speak to him.

Once he was clear of the exit, he saw the one that called for him. He was not impressed with what he saw. He raised up over the man before him, intending to strike fear in the man, but it did not work.

"Your size is indeed impressive mighty one. You would put the fear of Slytherin in the hearts of an ordinary person. But as you will soon find out, I am not an ordinary person. I have come here to enlist your services to become my ally, and to lead my forces against the forces of the shield."

"What is this shield you speak of puny one?" was the response from the Basilisk.

"Our enemy."

"Your enemy, not mine. I have no enemy. None dare defy me."

"I'm afraid there is one. This shield is a very strong adversary. Possibly even strong enough to defeat you." This may have been the wrong thing to say to the beast, but, he had to make certain that it understood that things were not the same as in the past.

There was a long silence in which the basilisk swayed over the Black Mamba's head. Finally, "I fear nothing puny mortal, but I will humor you, and see this great force you mention. I wish to see how strong this shield is, and to see what puts fear in your heart where I don't."

The smile on the Black Mamba's face stretched from ear to ear. "That is enough for me. You will see that between the two of us, we will be invincible."

"Yes puny one, we will see. Now, what is it you wish to do?"

One more week of planning was needed for the plan to start. Mamba had to learn where the access was to the halls. He knew that the beast was able to crawl through the walls using the pipes in the castle, but that would not gain him access to the halls them selves. He walked the tunnels that honeycombed the lower level of the castle until he found the entry he needed. This one was simple, as all he asked for was entry to the castle, and he heard movement from above, and a bright light shined down on his from the room above. He climbed the chute that presented it self, using a sticking charm on his hands and feet. The light came form a Loo. He thought this was perfect as it gave cover for the basilisk as he ascended the chute into the room.

By this time, it was nearing Halloween, and he could hear the festive atmosphere coming from the students as they walked the halls. He slid back down the chute, knowing that soon, the Basilisk would make it's first appearance.

Aligned-]

The Halloween feast was even better than last years, as Dudley was sitting with Hannah this year. Their friendship was steadily becoming stronger as time went by, and he was the happiest he had ever been.

After the feast, Dudley walked Hannah back to the dorm, and they sat on the couch to just talk. They had just started to speak, when the entry opened and Harry and the rest walked in. They sat across from Dudley and joined them. Luna sat with Draco, Hermione with Ron, Harry with Ginny. Fred sat with Padma, and George with Parvatti. Neville and Susan were no where to be found.

They talked for another hour, when the entry opened again, but it was not Neville or Susan. It was Minerva and Professor Sprout, and they had a very serious look on their face. "We have some very disturbing news for you all. We found Mr. Longbottom and Miss Bones Petrified down in the lower levels of the school. There was water everywhere, and a note left for someone named Shield. It read,

(I have come for you Shield, and I brought my greatest warrior with me. Do you dare to take me on? Black Mamba and Keeha.) Do you know this Shield Mr. Potter, or anyone?"

Hermione answered, "Never heard of him Professor. Or Black Mamba for that matter. I believe I know who it is, but this would be the first time we had a name associated to the figure."

Harry looked to Hermione, "So you think this Black Mamba is the one we are to face, Hermione. It makes sense you know. The Mamba taking the name of one of his warriors I mean. But who is this Keeha he talked about?"

Draco handled this question. "Harry, in our library, we have a book that tells us all the different magical creatures still in existence. Only one that I read about has the ability to Petrify it's opponent, and only if he sees it through a second source, a reflection. It is called a basilisk, and if you look it directly in the eyes, you will die. It's venom may be more than enough to kill us. It is larger than an Anaconda, and can strike with two thirds of it's body lengthy, or about 13 meters."

"You say it can only kill you with it's sight, if it is direct on? Then we have to make sure that never happens. I do not want to lose any one. I suggest we all start carrying mirrors with us to insure this. No one is to walk alone. I suggest we all pair up as a minimum, more if possible. Fred and George you have the honor of procuring the mirrors. Hermione you start pairing off the people. Luna and Draco, I need you two to gather all the information you can concerning Basilisks, especially their weaknesses. Ron, I need you and Dudley to try and find where the Basilisk is gaining access to the Halls. Hannah Parvatti and Padma, try and find a anti venom that will counter the affects of Basilisk venom. Ginny and I will contact the elder members of our army, and bring them for assistance. We will also contact Garr, and have him gather the entire wild army, and have them on standby in the woods in case they are needed."

Every one moved as soon as Harry finished speaking, each knowing what they had to do. Fred and George asked their girl friends if they had a small mirror they could use as a model for copying. Parvatti reached into her purse and pulled a 10X20 centimeter mirror from her purse, and Fred and George began to make copies for all the occupants in the school, to include the elves in the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny walked to the woods to contact Garr, and told him of their need. Garr was already prepared as he heard from a source that snakes were gathering in a clearing in the woods. He took Harry and Ginny near the clearing in question, and took in the sight of thousands of snakes and lizards bundled up to keep warm. It looked like one giant knot. Harry created a shield around the mass, keeping them in the clearing, so that they could not be used to help the Mamba and his accomplice, Keeha.

If this was going to be war, then it would be fought on their terms, not Mamba's.

When Harry's family arrived, he was surprised to see Marge in the mix. Not that he didn't expect it, it was just that she started to give commands, and people were following her orders.

The orders she was giving were considerable, and actually helpful. They made sense. He welcomed her input and her instinctive plans.

The common room had become a war room for the warriors of Helga's army and thru Luna, she was amazed at how strong they were in their conviction, but she needed to speak to them all about Salazars familiar. "Harry, my warriors, listen to me please?" she shouted to be heard above the commotion. The room became silent. "Thank you all. I see that you are well prepared for what you face, and I find this commendable, but there are things you need to know about what you are facing. First, the Basilisk you face is the familiar of Salazar. It knows the castle like you would know your own home. It travels the castle using the plumbing, but cannot enter the halls when he does, so there has to be a different way for him to enter the school area. With the amount of water found in the halls, I would think a loo would be the best bet. Also, since Neville and Susan were on the ground level, one on this level would be the best bet. Since his house is in the north end of the castle, I suggest we center our search there. But still search other facilities on this level. I don't know when this Mamba will strike again, but I don't think it will be too soon, as he doesn't want us to find his secret too quickly. In the mean time, we have to figure out a way to enter this lair, and stop him there, rather than in the school, to protect those who are not able to protect them selves like you can."

Luna made her thoughts known as well. "We also need to start carrying the weapons we devised to fight a Basilisk. The long range bows and arrows would be preferred, but javelins and spears would also help, if they are magically enhanced. Girls, we may need more venom from our spurs. Marge, can you try to change into a Basilisk in case we need you?"

"I don't think that wise Little one. If Mamba can control reptiles, then he might be able to control me as well, when I am in that form. Perhaps something else would be a better option?"

"Do you have an idea of what it might be?"

"Not yet, but, hopefully soon. There has to be a mortal enemy of the Basilisk."

Once again Helga made her self known, this time with a laugh. "I don't believe I could have been so stupid as to forget this. Of course there is an enemy. Hermione, how is a Basilisk formed?"

Hermione thought for a minute then answered, "A freshly laid chicken egg is taken from it's nest and hatched by a snake."

"Very good Hermione, but not just any snake, a female Basilisk, which is much smaller than a male Basilisk. A female basilisk is hatched one out of every 100 tries, that is why there are so few Basilisks. Basilisks are very week when they are born, and are a food source for many larger animals. How ever, when they are a year old, it then becomes impossible for them to be used in this manner. At this age, they are now over 5 meters long if it is a male. A female never never grows longer than 2 meters. Any larger, and it would crush the egg when hatching it."

Harry was confused at the reason why Helga was telling them all this, "Helga, the history lesson was a fun break in out preparations, but could you please tell us what you are getting at?"

"Your patience seems to be wearing thin Harry. If a chicken egg is used to create a basilisk, then what would be the normal assumption for what could destroy it?"

"A chicken?"

"A very good guess Ron, and almost correct. Not a chicken, because it laid the egg. It was the Rooster that created the egg, and therefore it is him that could destroy the abomination of his creation. The Roosters crow destroys the link between the chicken and the snake. It has to be a live rooster, as it has a special sound to it that can not be recreated through any other means."

Behind the group, they heard the sound of a rooster crowing, and they turned to see it perched on the back of the couch ready to make another blast. Harry silenced Marge, and she did not like it one bit, until he explained him self. "Marge, right now, the Mamba has the upper hand, or at least he thinks he does. We do not want to let him know that we are on to his plan. I don't know how close you have to be to kill the Basilisk, or if your crow could alert it to your presence. We need the element of surprise."

It was her need to show off that has her change and to crow. It was Harry's wisdom that showed her how wrong it was, and foolish. She very well could have shown their hand to the Mamba, and he could have found a counter for it.

Aligned-}

Harry and the rest made sure that Neville and Susan would be safe in there condition by putting wards up around the hospital wing. It would allow certain people into the room that it recognized. Others would be violently denied, as Mamba soon found out, when he tried to enter the ward late one evening to finish the job his ally started. He got up and left quickly, in case the was an alarm in place as well. It was lucky he did, as there was, and Harry responded to it. Harry felt the presence of evil in the area out side the ward, and was pleased with him self for his thoughtfulness. He did not want to lose his right hand man or the woman Neville loved. Unfortunately he could not follow the evil trail, as it was covered somehow from his feeling it. How Mamba was able to do this he didn't know.

It was three weeks after Neville and Susan were petrified that the second occurred. This time to a first year Ravenclaw girl whose name was Amanda Price. Luckily she had been using the mirror while she traveled the halls. It saved her life. Filch's cat was not as fortunate. It died when it caught the full force of looking into the Basilisks eyes. Argus took her death hard. Too hard as he felt responsible for her death, sending her out to spy on misbehaving students. It was because of this, he took his own life as well. Minerva found him hanging from the pipes in his office, a rope tied around his neck.

He was the first casualty of the war, besides Mrs. Norris, his cat. Harry had to find a way to insure he was the last.

Over the next two months, three more were petrified, with Hermione and Luna being two of them. Ron and Draco were stunned. How could they allow them to travel the halls alone. They should have been with them. The feeling in the halls was beyond sorrow. They were now without their spiritual leader, Helga. They were with out their good friends Hermione and Luna. Neville and Susan. With six in the hospital, and another two months before the antidote could be brewed because of the maturity of the Mandrake roots, the army was beginning to falter.

Harry decided to take matters into his own hands, along with Ron and Draco. He would find the place the Basilisk was entering the halls, and seek out and destroy this vile creature somehow, without endangering others. They left the common room not knowing that Ron was carrying a hitch hiker. Marge had changed into a very tiny mole, no bigger than a baby mouse, and hid beneath his collar.

They entered the Loo in the Slytherin area that Helga had thought was the best place to start. They had been in here three or four times before, but found nothing. This time, Harry swore, this time they would not leave until they found the entrance. After four hours, Harry found a clue that they had overlooked in the past visits. On one of the faucets he found an image of a snake. He tried several different thing to try to get it to open, but failed. This was when Marge decided to make her presence known. She became visible to them,and then changed into a snake. Harry picked her up, and asked her to speak to the faucet, asking for entry into the lair. She did, and the sink began to draw apart, and lower into the floor. Harry had her change back. He tried to get her to go back to the dorm, but she refused saying, "I can not be of any help to you up there. I may be needed in case the Basilisk is too much for you to handle."

"Very well then, but, you will do as I say, and stay put when I place you down. You are not to face the Basilisk at all. Do not change into the rooster until I signal you. He has to be close enough for it to work, yet far enough away for you to be safe."

Harry laughed as Marge saluted him and changed back into the mole so that Harry could bring her into the lair.

Harry, Ron and Draco made the trip into the depths of the tunnels below the castle. It was to be their biggest challenge to date with the Mamba.


	6. Chapter 6

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Marge heard what Harry told her, but she would be damned if she was going to let him self and his friends possibly sacrifice them selves, with out her helping. He knew she was capable of being more than a damn chicken.

She watched as Harry, Ron and Draco moved their way into the chamber and towards the large bust of a man she didn't know. She didn't see the figure that was standing in the shadows, until he moved out to greet the three warriors as they approached him. She couldn't hear what was being said, and it frustrated her to no end. But she waited. She would know when the time was right for her to assist Harry.

Harry, Ron and Draco found them selves facing who they believed to be Black Mamba. Harry decided to take a chance and call him using this title, "I would assume that you are Black mamba. I would like to know why you are attacking the school? What is it you want?"

"You have me at a disadvantage young sir. You know my name, yet I know not yours. Perhaps you would enlighten me?"

"Please forgive my ignorance. Of course we should introduce ourselves. I am Harry and these are my friends Draco, and Ron. Guys this is Black Mamba."

Ron and Draco said nothing as they nodded their heads to the stranger. They were weary of the fact that none of them could see the mans face as he was hooded, and it appeared he was wearing a face paint. His features being masked made the meeting more eerie.

"So Harry, Ron and Draco, you wish to know why I am here. Well, to be honest with you, I am here to free that which has been trapped here for hundreds of years. To release upon the world a terror so frightening that it will bow to my feet asking to be spared. I seek the Basilisk. It has answered my request by showing me it's power by reigning terror upon your school. The irony is, from what I understand, it was originally put here to protect this school from invaders. Funny how the situation changes over the course of time. Perhaps I should introduce you to him."

"We can wait for that moment, if you don't mind. First I would like to know how you found out about him?" Harry asked.

"I guess he can wait. I was told about him from a friend. He told me about a sleeping giant in a castle used fore learning. It seems my arrival woke him from his sleep. I will say he wasn't too happy about being wakened. At first anyway. I must also tell you that he doesn't like being held captive here. He agreed to show his presence to the school before he left with me to spread the fear I told you about."

Draco then asked, "If he was here to protect the school, then why is he now trying to hurt it's inhabitants?"

"He did not like being ignored all these years. He did not like being held captive in this chamber. He did not like the fact that he was superior to the people doing this to him, and he was not able to do anything about it. In short, he hated the whole situation he was in, and I gave him an alternative, which he accepted."

"So you think you can control him, once he is freed? Why would he even consider staying with you when he is released, if he is as strong as you say?" Ron asked.

"Because he sees the benefit of our alliance. He will not be a captive or a slave to my will. He will be free to administer his own terror on the people he loathes. It will just be my suggestions that he listens to."

"So, you honestly think he will be your ally when he is free? He will follow your suggestions and do as you ask. You are sadly mistaken if you believe this. A Basilisk only follows one master, and he is dead. When Salazar died, the Basilisk became his own master and only does what you ask, until you free him, then he will show you how little you controlled him."

Marge was becoming upset that she could not hear what was being said, and how they seemed to be having a leisurely chat while she was biting her nails waiting for something to happen. Then she saw it. The jaw dropped forming a tunnel in the bust. She saw shadows moving through the tunnel as the Basilisk made its way through. She watched as the four figures turned to see the creature make its appearance. She saw the stranger take a step back as it left the tunnel. She still couldn't hear what was being said.

The Black Mamba took a step back as the basilisk entered the chamber. "What are you doing here, I did not summon you?"

Only he could here what it replied. "Do you think me a slave. That I only appear when asked to. That you control all of my actions. Puny one, you will learn that I answer to no one. I am the master here, and you are my slave. I will take care of these three, then I will force you to release me, and we will part ways."

"No, you can't mean that, after all I have done for you? What about our plans?"

"Your plans puny one, not mine. I have my own plans, and they do not include you. But maybe this army you speak of will follow me. Yes, I could use this army of yours, and become a force that no one would be able to stop. Now step aside while I rid myself of these insignificant pests." And the Basilisk rose above the four figures ready to strike. He had his eyes shielded to prevent killing his foes to quickly. He wanted to enjoy himself before he finished them off.

The four soon faced off and the battle began. None saw the Mamba sneak off toward the entrance he used to gain access to the chamber. He escaped as soon as he was able.

The Basilisk used it's tail like a battering ram, knocking the three around like toys. He was enjoying this game, and wouldn't mind it lasting just a bit longer. He had not had any fun in a very long time. He was getting ready to strike at one of his adversaries, when he noticed someone was missing. He saw that the puny one was missing. He took his attention away from the three to search for the fourth.

With the Basilisk's attention being diverted he and his friends changed into the badgers. He had Ron and Draco climb the back of the beast, and attempt to gouge out it's eyes so that could not be used as a weapon. He would divert the attention of the creature to protect his friends by attacking its tail. It had the desired result, as the Basilisk flicked its tail sending Harry across the chamber with the beast following him. It didn't feel the two climbing its back to get to its eyes.

Draco and Ron found it difficult to climb when the snake moved. Its scales would open and close which made it hard to maintain a grip. Then Ron found an opening, and scooted up its back and made the first strike to the eyes of the basilisk. The creature made a horrendous screeching sound as it felt pain for the first time. This allowed Draco to finish his climb, and begin his assault on the second eye. In a matter of seconds, the Basilisk had lost its greatest power as his eyes were now useless. In its throes, he managed to dislodge his antagonists, tossing them against a wall thirty meters away. Draco and Ron were now out of the battle, as they were knocked unconscious. Harry faced the creature alone.

He had forgotten Marge was there. But she did not forget Harry. She took her bracelet, and tapped the stones in sequence and turned it to her palm and changed into her Gryffin form and attacked the Basilisk from above, once again going for its eyes. They seemed to be his weakness, and she would take advantage of it. This gave Harry the chance to change back to himself, and begin to use magic to combat the creature. Marge broke off her attack after she had administered as much damage as she could. She landed far enough away to be able to change back, and then change once more to the one that would put an end to the battle.

However, the time it took to do this was more than enough time for the basilisk to get in one lucky strike as it responded to the noise of Harry moving around to get in a good blow. It struck at Harry, and caught him in the arm with one of its fangs. Harry continued to fight, to give Marge time to complete her change, and then he heard her make the blessed noise of her rooster. He watched as the Basilisk danced its death throes. The rooster had done its work. The basilisk dropped to the ground not more than 10 meters from Harry.

Harry looked to his arm, where the fang had punctured it, and then he passed out from its affect. He did not see Marge change to a Phoenix and drop tears into his wound to heal the injury. She remembered Helga's words about the healing powers of the Phoenix.

She then went to Draco and Ron and revived them to get their help to move Harry out of the chamber, and up to the hospital wing. Within minutes the wing was full of worried people. Sirius and Lily among them. They stared at the still form of their son as he lay there as if sleeping. Poppy told them that he was still not out of it, but if not for Marge, he would not be here with them now. Lily was in her arms crying on her shoulder, thanking her for being there for her son. Marge just comforted her, not saying a word.

Ron and Draco were being comforted as well. Ron by Hermione and Draco by Luna.

Ginny sat at Harry's side, holding his cold, lifeless hand in hers. Their were no tears in her eyes, just a determined look. She knew he was going to be alright. She did not want to be comforted. She did not want to be cuddled or pampered. She wanted to be strong for her hero. Yes, she thanked Marge for her action, and Draco and Ron for theirs. She was pleased to see they were all alright. Ron and Draco would be carrying around a goose egg for a few days, but nothing major. So, now was the time to be with her chosen one. She would be there until he was once again conscious.

Meals were brought to her as she carried on her vigil. She only left Harry's side to use the loo, and to shower and freshen up.

She was there a week later when Harry decided it was time to wake up.

Harry's time unconscious was time well spent, as he was with his father. He told him of Sirius and Lily, and how he called Sirius dad, but never father. James told him of his love for his mum, and the bond that he, Sirius and Remus shared. The adventures that they shared. He was pleased that Sirius made sure that Harry would grow up with a dad and a mum, and that Harry respected him enough to call him father, and no one else. The whole time that Harry was out, he spent it with his father, and it was a time he would never forget. He loved Sirius, and would never disrespect him, but he was still not his father.

Then, James told him he had to go. He was being called back, and that it was time for Harry to return to his parents and friends. Harry shared a hug with his Father, and a kiss to his cheek. James smile at his son, and placed his hands to Harry's cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes. "Damn, I miss those eyes. They are just like your mums eyes. Please tell her I love her Harry, and tell Sirius thanks for taking care of her and you. Tell Moony to carry on the tradition, and to make sure that Sirius was with him all the way. I miss them all, and wish I could see them all one more time. I miss them all so much."

"They miss you as well Father. Many are the nights that Dad has to hold mum because she was crying. She loves Sirius, but has always made it known that you were and are still her true love. Sirius accepts this, and still loved her. He would never try to get her to forget you. I know I will never forget you after this. I will miss you Father. Please don't forget me."

"I would never do that son. You and your mother are in my heart every where I go. You and her are always in my my mind and in my dreams. We will meet again someday, but until then, enjoy the time you have left with your family on the other side. Take care my son." and James began to fade away, like a pleasant dream. This was when Harry awoke from his sleep.

Harry opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. It was the form of a sleeping beauty who rested in a chair pushed close to his bed, his hand being held in hers. "Ginny." he whispered.

Ginny began to stir, thinking she heard a voice call her name. She finally opened her eyes to see the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw. Harry was awake.

She leaned in to kiss his lips and, and was over joyed when he put his arms around her, and drew her in closer, for a stronger kiss. Then he was disappointed as she pulled away to call for Madam Pomphrey.

Poppy came running at the beckoning to check on her ward. She found everything was in order, and left the two as she went and called for the others to come and join them. The room was soon full of Harry's friends and family.

Aligned-}

Having fled the chamber after finding out he could never control a Basilisk, he found his army had been surrounded by a field that he could not penetrate. He tried every spell he could think of, but nothing worked. He sat on the chair he had transformed from a rock. He watched as the snakes in the field tried to get out to be with their leader. Then, all of a sudden, the shield fell, and his army was free to join their leader. He led them from the forest where they had been for so long a period of time and disappeared into the night.

He led them back to his cave in Ireland. It took many weeks to reach his home, and he had many encounters with what he finally learned were the shields his army told him about. It was an army of animals he learned were badgers. They were fierce beings that could take to venom of his army, and live to tell about it. He watched many of his soldiers eaten by the beasts that attacked him, but it did not stop them from their flight. He managed to hide their march after the first three attacks from the creatures. He wanted to find out how they were able to find him so easily. He also wished to know who their leader was. After the fiasco of the chamber, he knew that he would never try to align himself with anything else other than his soldiers. He also wondered if the Basilisk made good its escape. He hoped not, as he had enough to contend with in the Badgers. He was relieved that he didn't have to face it, or the three wizards in the chamber for a while. Maybe never for the three wizards, as he was sure the Basilisk did its deed and destroyed them. How could it not have.

Completing their journey, Black Mamba and his army rested. It would be a while before he began his attacks again. He needed a strategy and a fool proof plan before he began again.

The next time the world would hear from him, they had best be prepared to kneel before him and his soldiers. He would show mercy to those who did, and swift death to those who didn't. He just had to make sure that there was nothing coming from the people about the Basilisk. He could not face that threat. He could never defeat it, and neither could his army. They would just become its next meal.

It would be months before he was heard from again.

Aligned-}

The day before they were to leave for the summer hols, Helga visited the warriors. She was more proud of her army than she ever thought she would be. Their strikes against the Black Mamba on his journey back to his fortress cost him many soldiers, while her army lost none. She was happy to see that Marge had become a valued member of her army. Respected and loved by the others. She saw Marge emerge to become a leader as well as Harry and Dudley.

"My friends, I hope you enjoy you break that you will soon be sharing. Please don't forget to continue to train, but do not make it your prime goal for the summer. You have put the enemy at a disadvantage that it will take time to recover from. He has lost many of his soldiers and needs to recruit more. This is where I feel other countries will be brought in and his army enlarged. It will take time however, so enjoy your selves while you can. I believe next year will be like the one we just finished, and hopefully we can put an end to this threat of the Black Mamba."

She was surrounded by her army and through Luna, she felt all of them wishing her a good summer. She couldn't tell them how much they meant to her. How they touched her heart and filled it with joy. Then she thought of how she was going to face Salazar, and tell him his Familiar was no longer. She did not look forward to that meeting, but she woulds not keep it from him. He needed to know.

Her army didn't know that she was in touch with all the founders, and that they all supported her and them in their upcoming battle. That may soon change when she told her husband of the news.

She left her army to go to her friends from the past. She arrived to the one room where none had ever entered besides the founders. The castle protected it from the students well. In it were the portraits of her friends and husband. She took a deep breath, and entered her portrait to begin her story.

She was beyond pleased when Salazar regretted his loss, but felt it was not her fault or that of her army. It had to happen sooner or later, because of the Basilisks nature. With Salazar not able to control it, it was a deadly force to be around the students. He was sorry to hear of the deaths it caused, but was pleased that it was kept at such a low number. He knew that it could have been much worse if left unchecked.

She continued her talk with the rest, telling them of the harassment of her army on the retreat of the enemy, and the toll they took on it. She told them of the metal birds that the twins created, and how they became their spy network.

It was Rowena that told her how these birds could be used to find the lair of the Black Mamba, and possibly put an end to the threat. This however never came about, as he had spies out as well, and he soon learned that these metal birds were his enemies. He could not do away with them, but he did set up false trails for them to follow, and they were never able to find the stronghold of the Black Mamba.

That was the way their summer went. Nothing to show for either side. Mamba was not able to strengthen his army, or set up attacks against the people, and Helga unable to find the lair of her enemy and contact her army to prepare an assault against him. It was a stalemate.

Aligned-}

The students did as Helga asked, and continued their training for two hours a day, then enjoying the rest of the time with all their friends.

Sirius and Remus had taken up the art of an American tradition called a barbecue, where they roasted different fare on an open fire, which usually resulted in overcooked meats or vegetables. They finally learned that if they used a soft rock called coal, they would become red hot, and cook the meal slower, with chance of burning the meal. They soon became the Sultans of Smoke, and looked forward to their time over the coals.

Swimming had become a favorite past time for the friends, as it provided fun, and fitness at the same time. The games they played while in the water took on the affect of strength conditioning, as they would team up and challenge each other to tugs of war on the beach, or wrestling matches in the water.

They would also spend time with the wild army at the zoo. This provided many hours of entertainment for both groups. The wild army looked forward to the magical army's visits. Garr and Dudley had become the closest of friends and still the only pair that could defeat them were Harry and Neville. They had challenged them on several different occasions and were becoming a stronger force for Harry and Neville to defeat. But, defeat them they did. Harry could not let them win, or he would lose the respect of the entire army. Both Dudley and Neville knew this, but, Garr was too competitive to quit. Harry didn't mind the competition though, as it made him stronger in the long run. Garry was quick to learn Harry's moves, and tried them on Harry as well. With this tactic, Harry had to learn counter moves to his own moves. He so far had been very successful, and hoped it would continue. Garr would make a strong leader, but he wasn't yet ready for the supreme role. One day he would, but until then, Harry had to find ways to keep defeating him. He was pleased that Dudley found ways for Garr to slow down the challenges.

The summer was passing by at an alarming rate, it it was soon Harry's birthday. He shared his with Neville since they were only hours apart. One year it would be on the 30th of July, and the next year it would be on the 31st of July. This year it was the 30th and it was fast approaching.

When it arrived, they expected a surprise party, and were not surprised when it happened. They liked how every year their friends did their best to hide the surprise, but every year it was the same thing, Harry and Neville were not surprised.

Then it was Ginny's turn, and though she was expecting it just like Harry and Neville did, there were times that she was still surprised. This year was one of them.

Ginny had just woke up, and went to the loo to shower and change. She just finished up, and opened the door to leave, when she saw that it was no the hallway she was entering, but a dungeon. She stepped back into the loo, and opened the door back up to see that it had changed again and was now the kitchen of the Burrow. She walked into the kitchen, and was hit with her surprise, nearly passing out at the noise of her guests. Eight AM, and they were ready to have a party. Ginny laughed at her friends as they were all wearing the stupid hats that Fred and George always made her wear on her birthday. This year she was the only one not wearing one, and for the first time, she wished she was wearing one.

The last bit of summer went by in a rush, and it was soon time to return to everyone's second home. Hogwarts would always be considered a home to the students who went there. Some it would be their second home, and to a few, it would be their first home. Mainly because this was where their friends were, not because they were unloved at home.

When Harry packed for the year, he packed knowing somehow, the thing with Black Mamba was all going to end this year. He didn't know how it would end, but end it would with one of them being the victor, and the other gone for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Two months had gone by, and still he heard nothing coming from the outside world about a new danger to those who lived out there. He was expecting to hear about the Basilisk and it's rampage on the populace. But there was nothing.

The Black Mamba had been in hiding since the Chamber incident, and the retreat he and his army took, being harassed all the way. It took a heavy toll on his soldiers, as he lost thousands to the warriors of the Shield. He was insane to think that mere boy could have been the leader of the Shield.

He left them there knowing the Basilisk would finish the three young students off, and feed on their bodies. It was a shame that it was such a strong willed creature, as it would have made Mamba's army indestructible. In stead of being in hiding like he was at the moment, he would be leading his army in victories over his enemies. Now he was waiting to be sure the Basilisk was not after him.

He did hear that the school would be starting the new school year, so the Basilisk must have made it's escape. There would be no way the school would open back up, if the threat of the Basilisk were still there. Knowing this, it made his life miserable. Not only was this Shield a threat, but now, so was the Basilisk. He could not get out to recruit more into his army. The numbers of the mamba warriors was done to just a few. The cobras were getting depleted as well. His greatest warriors were down to less than a hundred. He still had thousands of soldiers, but they were not the same caliber of a threat as the Mambas and Cobras.

The largest numbers of his ranks were of the Constrictor family. Anacondas, Boas, Pythons and such. And though they were fierce warriors, they could only handle one adversary at a time. The Shield never faced an enemy alone. It had the knack of separating his warriors and taking them out with the weight of their numbers. He was still upset that his soldiers could not give him a better description of this Shield.

With out being able to make any plans for the upcoming months, Mamba was at a loss for what to do next. He hated not knowing who posed the greatest threat, the Shield or the Basilisk. Yes, the Shield could strike in many different places, but the basilisk could take out his whole army if he ever found them. That was why he had to stay hidden.

But, he knew that this could not continue, as his army grew restless. Being confined to this cave led to cannibalism, as the larger soldiers fed on the smaller and weaker ranks. The smaller soldiers took to hiding in the crevices of the walls of the cave.

Yes, he had to do something soon, before he lost control of his soldiers.

Aligned-}

With a week left before going back to school, the twins decided they needed to try and have some fun, before being bogged down with the upcoming OWLS they faced. They took to pranking their friends, and family members. They even got into pranking the Wild Soldiers.

One such prank was played on Garr, as the twins animated a rubber snake and set it loose in the Badger compound. Garr, thinking it was a meal, attacked it and became frustrated as he tried ripping the flesh off the creature, and it kept stretching on him. He tried and he tried to pull the head off the snake, but, it always snapped back to it's original form. He backed off from the snake to give it a long questioning look. He had never encountered anything like this meal before, and he wondered what it would take to be able to feed on it.

Fred and George were standing behind some bushes laughing at Garr's dilemma. It was unfortunate for them that Luna saw this, and decided to help Garr gain his revenge. Luna changed into her Badger form and approached Garr. With Helga's help, she told Garr what the twins had done, and he grinned evilly. He was a bit of a prankster himself.

With Luna's help, they came up with a way to pay back the two in a most unpleasant way. First, Luna changed the bush they were hiding in to Poison Ivy. The twins were unaware of the switch as they were never around this before. Next, Luna transformed their clothes into the tiniest pair of swim shorts they could wear and still maintain respectability. Fred and George looked around to try and find who did this to them, but to no avail. Still unaware of the change to the foliage, they crawled through the vines to see if Garr was still wrestling with the rubber snake.

Fred kept slapping at the vines that seemed to attack his body, and he saw George was doing the same. It was like the vines were animated. Then they remembered the change to their attire, and started looking around once more for who ever did this to them.

Finally they decided to leave these attacking vines and get out of there, before any one else found them.

Two days later found them tied to their beds to keep them from scratching the sores the poison ivy left on all the exposed parts of their bodies. They were wearing spelled mittens that would not come off. They were covered with the sour smelling essence of murlap. They had to be fed like little children because Molly would not free their hands to eat. She did one time, and they went to digging at the sores of the ivy left. That was when the mittens went on them, and they were tied down for the duration of the effects of the rash. Five days they laid there tied up and being fed by Hermione, Ginny and Luna, while Harry, Ron and Draco stood off to the side and laughed at the two.

The twins never did learn who had done this to them. It took them all the way to the day before they were to return to Hogwarts. There was no more time for their pranking, and just enough time for them to pack, as no one wanted to touch any of their things for fear of what they might do.

The following morning, the group were sitting in their compartment listening to the twins tell everyone that they would find out who played that trick on them and would pay them back ten fold. Of course, this never happened.

Luna and Draco were cuddling in one of the corners, when Luna suddenly sat straight up and took on a blank look on her face. She stared at nothing, and did not respond to anyone's questions. She remained that way for quite a long time, until she just like melted, and collapsed against Draco. He caught her before she would get hurt. "Luna, are you alright sweetheart?" Draco asked her.

Luna looked up at her boyfriend. She couldn't fathom what had just happened at first, then she started to remember. There was a range of mountains that were in a deserted area. No signs of life any where.

At the base of this range, was the mouth of a cave. It was charmed so as not to be seen by muggles. In side the cave sat thousands of snakes, and one lone person. The person looked worried as he looked over the snakes that laid around him in anxiety. They looked restless. She watched as the lone person's head snapped up, when another snake made it's appearance and approached the man. She didn't know what the snake was telling the man, but she heard his reply.

"THE BOY MANAGED TO DEFEAT THE BASILISK? IMPOSSIBLE. HOW COULD THREE WHELPS HOPE TO DEFEAT THE MOST VILE CREATURE TO EVER TRAVEL THE WORLD. IT MUST BE HIM. THE SHIELD. MY ENEMY. OUR ENEMY. HE MUST BE DESTROYED."

Luna watched as the man got up, and crossed the cave to another wing where she saw tables covered with parchment and feather quills. He began to plan his next attack, but Luna could not make out the plans as they were written in Parseltongue. That was when she snapped out of her trance.

Finally getting her memory back, she told her friends what she saw, and told Harry that it was him Mamba referred to as the Shield.

Harry settled back and remembered when Mamba asked him about it. How could he be the one he called the Shield. What is the Shield anyway. He made his thoughts known to the rest, and it was Hermione that made the connection.

"Harry, Think about it for a minute. What is a shield? There are different types. A shield for protection. A shield identification. And a shield that denotes rank or position. This last one is the one I am thinking Mamba has chosen to name you. If he received all of his information from his army, maybe the way they explain things to him are misconstrued. When we attack his army, we are always there in our badger forms. A badge is another form of shield, as in a constable's badge. In the USA they are sometimes called shields that are worn by their police officers. Badge vs. Badgers, Badge vs. Shield. Do you see what I mean?"

"So you think Mamba named me because of a description he got from the snakes? That could be, but, it doesn't really change anything. We are still faced with the problem of not knowing where he is. How do we find him before he able to set this new plan into action, and start killing people again. We have to end it this year before things get worse."

Dudley thought about it for a minute, then answered, "Harry, what has been our best weapon against him, other than ourselves?"

"What do mean 'D'?

"Well, how were we able to respond so quickly to one of his attacks?"

"By the twins mechanical owls."

"Right. But, they are to obvious when they fly, because of the light shining off them in flight. But suppose there was another that would not be so obvious when it flies. Like a natural bird, say an Eagle, or a Hawk, or say a Falcon?"

Harry straightened up at this. "Your talking about your dad right. Uncle Vernon could use the ring, and change into the falcon and search the ranges in Ireland. But that could take months 'D'?"

"Not really Harry. If you think about it, when we chased Mamba from the castle, he never veered from the straight line he took. With this route, there are only two ranges that could be used for his den. They are both within a days walk. With flying, it is only a few hours. The biggest problem would be being able to spot where the magic is hiding the entrance. If dad could see through this charm, then voila, we found the Mamba and his army."

Harry turned to the twins, "George, have you got any thing to detect magical signatures that a common person could see or hear?"

"Ow, we might be able to come up with something, don't you think Fred?"

"I believe we might George. Might take us a while though. It could take us upwards of five minutes. I hope your not in any hurry Harry."

Harry shook his head at the two. "Do you guys ever have any serious thought?"

George looked at Fred, "We think of him all the time Harry, why do you ask?" George said with a deadpan look on his face.

"I'm sure he thinks of you as well, especially when he is around my mum. Git. So you already have something that could work?"

Fred has a shocked look on his face, "Have you ever known us to fail you Harrykins? Have you no faith in our brilliance? Do you think we would tell you something and not back it up?"

"So, you don't have anything yet?"

George just shook his head, "Where did we go wrong oh Brother of mine? He still has no faith in us. Oh the shame of it all."

"Too true George. I guess we will have to show him to once again prove our worth." Fred snapped a charm on the door, and then took out what looked like a toy compass. He gave it to Harry. "Point it at the window Harrykins, and then follow the room around with it until you reach the door."

Harry did as he was asked, and pointed it at the window. Nothing happened, and he moved it around the room, until he pointed it at the door. Once it hit the door, a soft beeping sound was heard. It wasn't loud or annoying. Just enough to get ones attention. Harry thought it was brilliant and made the mistake to say this to the twins.

Fred threw his hands up in the air, "OH, now he believes us. What did we do to deserve this George. There is no faith with our fellow compatriots."

"Well, we still have each other Fred, by the way, did you give me back my blue scarf from last year?"

"Of course I did. Why?"

"I can't find it anywhere. I looked all over the place for it, except your trunk."

"So you think I kept it do you?"

"Not what I said Bro, not what I said. I was just asking, in case you forgot."

"Why would you think that I would forget? If I borrowed it, I'm sure I gave it back."

"You could have, but that doesn't explain why I can't find it anywhere."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere for it?"

"Like I said, I didn't look in your trunk."

"So look in it and ease your worried mind. What is this world coming to, when even your brother doesn't trust you."

"OI! I never said I didn't trust you, you git. Who put a bug in your bonnet? If it bothers you that bad, if you still have it, then keep it."

"Keep what?"

"That thing I'm looking for."

"What thing?"

"You know."

"Nope, haven't the foggiest."

"Well then, what are we arguing about?"

"You lost something, and thought I had it."

"Well, did you?"

"I might have at one time or another."

"I'm glad we cleared that up. Now how about we all head out for dinner."

Aligned-}

Dudley was reluctant to do it, but, since Harry asked, he sent a letter to his dad, asking him if he wished to do a little spy work for Helga's army. He was sure his dad would accept the assignment, and it worried him on two levels. One, it was a long distance and he may not make it. Two, if he did make it, he worried for his safety if he was spotted, as there was no one there to help him if he was caught.

The next morning, He received his reply, and it was as he expected, His dad looked forward to this assignment. He told Harry, and together they made plans to go talk to Vernon during the weekend. Albus and Minerva had already been told by Helga that there would be times that Harry would need to leave the school for a reason, other than training. He just had to notify them when it happened. This would be the first time for it. He and Dudley would be making the trip, and Sirius and Lily would meet them at Vernon and Petunia's home.

On Saturday morning, Vernon was surprised when the door bell rang. They were not used to visitors at this hour of the morning. He was even more surprised when it was Sirius and Lily. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Well, nice way to greet family." Sirius joked. "Come Lils, it looks like we are not wanted here."

Vernon grinned at the two, "I suppose you haven't eaten yet either. Well, come on in. Tuney would kill me if I let you leave with out saying hello to you both."

Sirius took Vernon by the hand and shook it, both of them trying to make the other back down. Sirius was holding back his growl, as he was losing. The pain was hurting him. Finally he let go. "Son of a bitch. What have you been eating? You actually almost hurt me. And how come you look thinner than before?"

"I have been exercising. This ring has given me the chance to fly for two hours in the morning, before work, and three hours in the evening after dinner. Tuney and I usually play a game at this time of hide and go seek."

Tuney walked in at this time, "Yes we do, and Vern saved my life one time, when we were playing in some woods, and I accidentally stepped on a snake. I don't know what kind it was, but, Vern caught it behind the head and took it to a close by smoke stack, and dropped it down the stack."

Lily looked at the two and complimented Vernon on his new look. "Well, I must say, you look good Vernon. Healthier and full off energy. Tuney you look pretty good as well."

"Well, not all the traveling is done by the pendant. I had to buy a pair of trainers. My flats were just not meant for all the running."

Sirius got into the conversation, "So, have you heard anything from Dudley lately?"

"As a matter of fact, we did just this week. He and Harry are supposed to be this morning. That's why I thought you were here."

"It is, but we didn't know if you knew. So, I take it you are going on assignment then Vernon?"

Vernon smiled at Tuney, "We both are. She didn't want me to do this alone. Besides, it is quicker if she used her pendant to get us there, and then let me do my surveillance. If there is any trouble, then she will just transport us away."

"So, why is Harry and Dudley coming here, if you know what you have to do?" Lily asked.

"It seems that Luna had a vision about a cave that housed all the snakes and their leader. It was concealed by magic against being spotted by any non magical. I think they found a way for me to recognize the magic, and to pinpoint it's location."

It was ten minutes later that the floo flamed and Dudley then Harry walked through in to the den. After they shared their greetings, Harry began to explain their plans. "Uncle Vernon, the twins came up with this device that will alert you when you are pointed in the right direction to find the magical barrier hiding the lair of the Black Mamba and his army. You must be careful, as I am sure he will have it well guarded against intruders. His guards are quite nasty. Do you need someone to go with you when you are ready to start?"

"I already have an accomplice. Tuney wouldn't let me go alone. She will transport us there with her pendant, then if there is trouble, or we are done, then she could transport us back."

Harry looked to his aunt, "Are you sure about this Aunt Tuney? It will be very dangerous."

"I think between the two of us, we will manage. We are not as helpless as we appear." Tuney told him.

Harry looked at them both, and he saw how Vernon had lost considerable weight, and Tuney looked quite fir as well. "I can see that. You two have been working out. Uncle you look like you lost quite a bit of weight?"

"Actually Harry, I lost a lot of fat, but added a lot of muscle. In weight, I lost fifty pounds. In my waist, I lost seven sizes. In my chest, a gained three sizes. My arms lost all their flab, and are now quite toned. My legs are the same as my arms. All in all, I am as fit as a fiddle, and ready to play."

"That's good to hear dad. I always worried about your weight, and now I can stop worrying about it, and now worry about you getting into trouble. Mum you better be sure you can haul his arse out if he needs it."

Tuney just flexed her arm, making a muscle to show him she was ready. Dudley laughed at her way of explanation.

Harry had Vernon test the device to see if it would work for him. He transfigured a stick into a garter snake, and Vernon used the Compass to locate the magic. It took him 45 seconds to swoop down and capture the snake. The device worked just fine.

Harry then asked when they could start, and Vernon told him anytime, as he just took off two weeks for vacation. He hoped it would not take longer than that to find the Lair.

"With everything in place, hopefully we can find and put an end to the Black Mamba and his army."


	8. Chapter 8

Aligned Keeperoliver Chapter 8

Vernon, Petunia and Hedwig have been at it for seven days. Harry wanted every thing to go perfectly, as he knew what they were planning was extremely dangerous, and could mean someone's death. He could not allow that to non combatants. They would not be partaking in the final battle between the shields and the snakes.

The plan was for Hedwig to fly to the appointed spot, and Petunia would key to her for her travel, taking Vernon with her. This was to preserve Vernon's strength once they arrived. They didn't know how long the search would take. Once Vernon found the hidden entrance they would return via Petunia's amulet. Hedwig would leave as soon as the two appeared.

For those seven days, Petunia worked hard trying to find Hedwig's presence. It took three days for her to find it. Once she found it, it took three more days for her to perfect it. She thought she had it the first time she got it, but Harry wanted her to arrive closer than she had been getting, as they didn't know the terrain Hedwig be landing on. A meter could mean the difference between life and death. He wanted her within a meter of his aunt's arrival.

Hedwig was used because of her magical sense of direction. She could find locations because of the owl's unique ability to find people. Mamba was included in this ability. She could find the vicinity of the lair, but not the lair itself because of the magic that hid it. That was where Vernon came into the picture, with the use of the compass provided by the twins.

Once Vernon found the entrance to the lair, he would return to Petunia and she would then return to Harry and Vernon would report his findings. It would work, if everything went according to plans. But Harry was no fool. He knew that all plans would not always go as smoothly as one wanted. There were a number of ways for this to go sour, and that was why the seven days of training.

But, now it was the time for putting the plan into action. Going over the final thoughts for the last time, Harry sent Hedwig on her way. He would give her 24 hours and then send Petunia and Vernon out. It was hoped that Hedwig would be alert enough to keep hidden until the last moment before she went to the spot she picked out for their joining together. She was to find a flat spot, with no vegetation that would hide the enemy.

When she arrived, Hedwig flew over the area, looking for the best landing sight. She found it on a plateau overlooking a valley. It was flat, with no vegetation, and was large enough to move around if threatened by their enemy. Hedwig then went in search of a place to stay, where she would be best protected from unwanted guests. She found this about a kilometer from her spot. It was wires used by the locals to supply communication to the homes. She could feel vibrations if any thing else landed on the wire, or tried to move across it.

The following morning after a restful sleep, Hedwig searched for something to eat, and found it in rabbit that was out searching for food it self. Finishing her meal, Hedwig left for the site she chose. She did not have to wait long, as she was preening her self, when Petunia and Vernon arrived right next to her. Hedwig nodded to the two, and left for home. Petunia and Vernon watched as the owl soon disappeared into the low lying clouds.

They then moved to the edge of the plateau and both gasped at what they saw. In the valley below, was gathered what looked like the entire army of the Black Mamba. There must have been 50,000 snakes moving south. In the middle of the snakes traveled a lone individual. It had to be the Mamba. They appeared to be leaving their lair to begin their campaign of terror against humans. Petunia grabbed Vernon, "Come on, we have to tell Harry about this."

Vernon agreed, and was pulled into a hug. Before they left, they missed a slithering figure approaching them. It reared up and stood 5 meters above the couple. As it struck at the two, Petunia and Vernon departed the area, and the Anaconda found itself falling off the cliff to its death. Though he did not see it him self, the news of the snakes death soon reached Mamba. None had seen what caused the snake to fall to it's death. Mamba could only conclude that it was only a matter of time before he would be in a heated battle with the one known as shield. Looking around at his army, he felt confident that he had more than enough to take care of small threat.

Aligned-}

Once harry heard what was happening, he had all his forces gathered and ready to move out. He had Garr and his wild soldiers hidden in the woods to be ready when the time came. He wasn't expecting it to be this fast, and because of this, the larger animals were not here to do battle. There were two packs of wolves at the ready, and the wolverines, Tasmanian devils, and the mongoose armies ready. The bears would not be available, and they would be sorely missed. Harry went to his Aunt Marge and asked her to become just one creature, strike then leave the field of battle. He wanted her to remain safe like Petunia and Vernon. Marge said nothing to Harry, and this worried him that she would try to do something stupid. But her part in the battle was critical, and he did not want to upset her. She knew this as well, and was grinning to herself in her mind at being able to get one over on Harry.

Harry called for Dobby and his army of elves. They would be their transportation to the battle field. Harry's army gathered in then woods, to join with the rest of his forces. Before changing to the badgers, Harry and the rest of the witches and wizards created crates that would be easier to transport for the elves, and it would set up protection for the army while they prepared for battle.

Once the crates were completed and loaded, the elves brought them to the spot Vernon told them about. It was at the base of the Plateau where Petunia and him landed. Once the crates were settled in, the elves left. Harry knew that magic would not be used in the battle, as the Mamba would ensure it would not be a factor. Harry had been right in this fact, as he could feel a dampening field just beyond where they gathered. This was why they were left where they were. The elves could not get any closer.

Harry turned to Marge, who had come as a badger, and asked her to change into what he asked her to .

Marge turned back to herself, then she changed into the Chinese Fireball Dragon. This was chosen as the abilities of the dragon to shoot exploding fireball would have a more devastating effect on the snakes than ordinary dragon fire. A random pattern of fireballs would keep the snakes from forming a defense against dragon fire.

Marge took to the air, and was soon attacking the snakes from the air with her fireballs. Each fire ball took out hundreds of snakes, as she fired them into the largest collections of the snakes. She tried to hit the Mamba but he was able to ward himself from the fireballs. Soon, she had to end her attack, as she had depleted her energy that fueled the fireballs. It would take too long to rebuild the energy to again attack. She left the field of battle, but not far enough away to suit Harry. He would soon find out that where she went would be his saving grace.

Marge's fireballs had taken out more than five thousand snakes, but what was left far outnumbered Harry's army by a margin of 10-1. Ten snakes to one of Harry's soldiers. The wolves were the first to be destroyed. The fought valiantly, but were no match to the snakes. They managed to take out a hundred of the snakes, but that was just a small number. Fifty wolves lost their lives to the snakes. Harry took this very hard.

The next to lose the battle to the snakes were the Mongoose army. One hundred of them died, after taking out one thousand snakes. They equaled their 10-1 ratio in grand fashion. Their speed would be sorely missed.

Harry and his warriors were taking a beating as they watched friends die. Harry had to pull back his army to regroup and tend to the injured. They moved out of the magical containment field, and watched as the Mamba paid praise to his army. He still had thirty thousand snakes left from his over fifty thousand he started with. Harry's numbers were down to less than five hundred.

Looking around at his friends, he saw Dudley, Ron and Draco sitting around one fallen member of his army. Moving closer, Harry saw the Garr was breathing his last breath. Harry cried for the brave warrior that Garr was. For the friend that he was. He watched as Dudley dug a hole and together with his friends, bury the fallen warrior. Then as one, they turned and faced Harry. They were ready to continue this and try to end it here.

Harry could not believe the fighting spirit of his soldiers and their willingness to die in order to protect the freedom of the innocent populace. That was the way he was looking at it. There was no way they could survive what they still had to face, but he also knew that it had to be done. He made sure that his friends were all accounted for, before he began his attack. Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the rest were all accounted for, but the ones he missed were Dean, Lavender, Parvatti, Blaise and Tracy.

He saw Seamus laying on his side, nursing a wound to his hind quarter. Padma was right there with him to help him. There were other scenes of that nature spread through out his army.

He knew the next attack would end it once and for all, but he feared it would be his and his army's end, not Mamba's. Then he heard a loud noise coming from the other end of the valley. He could not see what made it, but he could see the effect it had on the Mamba. He was frightened. Scared. And Harry didn't know why. Then it happened. First the head then another twenty meters of a basilisk appeared. It made it's way through the ranks of the snakes, eating them by the hundreds as it made it's way through. Even the Anacondas were devoured by the immense creature. Mamba's army was being decimated, and there was nothing he could do about it, as nothing could touch this giant leviathan.

Harry took those who could still fight, and rejoined the battle, this time fighting with renewed hope. Knowing who leading the army now, Harry took the part of a fellow warrior, and tore into the snakes that were trying to do harm to his Aunt. He was a fierce opponent to the snakes, ripping them apart, not stopping to eat like he normally did. Time enough later to enjoy the spoils of the war. Right now he was in destructive mode, as were the rest of his army.

Harry fought his way to where Mamba was cowering. He was surrounded my his best fighters, the mambas and cobras. This did not deter Harry in the least. He tore through these as if they were ordinary garden snakes never getting bitten once. His speed was blinding. His bites were deadly. His claws ripping to shreds the snakes as he fought. Then there was just him and Mamba.

Harry then changed into him self, and set up a containment fields of his own as he faced the Mamba. No one would be able to get in or out, without his permission.

Rather than begin his fight, Harry talked. "You have lost Mamba. Your army is defeated. Give up now, and perhaps you will live to see another day. True it will be behind bars, but it could be worse."

'NO! How could this happen. You're a boy. No more than fourteen. Your animals were outnumbered and yet they still win. They still fight on. How were you able to gain control of the Basilisk? I could not get it to listen to me, and I could talk to it. How did this all come about?"

"The one thing you didn't have on your side was the fighting spirit. Your snakes didn't have it, and you didn't have it. You let your snakes do the fighting for you. They fought because you chose to use fear and were winning small victories against defenseless people. When they faced someone who fought back, they became scared, and you mistook that fear. They were not telling you shields were beating them. They were telling you badges were beating them. But not badges, it was badgeRs that were beating them. If you had taken the time to read up on predators, rather than natural enemies, you would have found out about us. Badgers have no natural enemies. They are predators. Snakes are not their main diet. There really is no main diet. We eat what we defeat, which has included Lions, and other cats."

"This is all useless prattle. We were superior in numbers and had you beaten, until your basilisk entered the battle. If it had sided with me, it would be you here listening to me about how you lost."

"Maybe, maybe not. You see, we had defeated the Basilisk in the chamber that night."

"I know this, but I was told it died. How is it that it is here fighting. There couldn't be two Basilisks, or I would have know about it."

"Evidently your source of information is sorely lacking in intelligence. Yes, that Basilisk died in the chamber, but as you can see, another lives. Now enough of this. Either give up and tell your army to stand down, or die." Harry demanded.

In answer, Mamba fired a curse at Harry that Harry deflected. Harry then sent a curse of his own hitting Mamba in the chest. Mamba felt it hit, then he felt himself changing. He was shrinking. He lost all concept of being human. His arms disappeared. His legs disappeared. His body was deforming. He was no longer human. He became that, that he was leading. He was now a cobra. And Harry all of a sudden became hungry. The sight was not a pretty one as he killed and ate the once leader of this army.

The rest of his army was falling as their leader had. Marge was filling up on the meal that they presented her. She had devoured more than twenty thousand snakes, and began to slow down, as she was getting quite full. She just sat there watching her fellow warriors finish off the last of the opponents. Every last one of the snakes was no gone.

The battle was over, and it was now time to take the final count as to their losses. In all, of the thousand that Harry led into battle, there were now about three hundred left. Besides Garr, Dean, Lavender, Parvatti, Tracy and Blaise, they also lost Seamus, Padma, and Neville. The wolves, the wolverines and the Mongoose were lost. Most of the Wild ones were lost. They lost so much, and now it was time to bring their dead home and to a proper send off.

Aligned-}

In the days that followed, the group mourned the loss of their friends. Harry learned that Neville died protecting Seamus and Parvatti from an attacking horde of snakes that were trying to get away from Marge. There had been more than forty of them that attacked. Seamus was the first to get it, with Parvatti being next. Neville was so angry that he went into attacking them with our fearing the consequences. The forty snakes all died, but Neville had been struck too many times to survive. When he laid done to recover, he never woke back up. Ron was the only witness to this. He tried to fight his way to Neville's side, but he was in a heated battle of his own, and never made it there. He watched as Neville laid down and died next to his friends.

The funerals for the fallen were stretched over three days. Not only for the humans, but for the rest as well. All that died that day would be remembered as heroes.

Harry sat with his remaining friends during the memorial service. He looked down the aisle to see Ginny and Luna trying their best to comfort Susan. He saw Draco and Ron doing the same for Dudley, but He was most comforted by Hannah who was holding him close, as Draco and Ron had their hands on his shoulder. Garr had been more than a friend to Dudley. He was a brother, and a comrade in arms.

Harry saw the parents of Parvatti and Padma crying at their loss. It hit them the hardest, as they lost their only children. He saw the tears yet the pride that showed on the face of Augusta Longbottom.

So much hurt and pain was felt during this time, Harry didn't think any one would ever get over it. But if they were to live on, then they would accept the fact that they died protecting others who were no able to protect themselves.

Marge, Petunia and Vernon took the place of Draco and Ron, and Draco went to Luna top take her in his arms and join her in crying for their lost friends, Ron did the same with Hermione. Ginny left Hermione and Susan and went to Harry, knowing that they needed each other right now. While Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder, he saw Colin Creevy go to Susan and pull her into a comforting hug. It was him trying to move in on the hurt girl, it was a friend trying to help another friend through a rough time.

Harry had to talk to his family, so he led Ginny to Molly and Arthur. He then went to Marge, Petunia, and Vernon. "I don't know if I can ever thank you all enough. Marge, I told you to keep out of the fight, and if you had listened to me, I wouldn't be here thanking you right now. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, if you hadn't risked your lives to find Mamba and his hordes, we would probably be trying to find someone that was no longer there. By finding them all together, we saved many months of searching and many people dying. We lost many, true, but how many would have died if they were still alive and running free. Dudley, Garr died the way he wished to go. He didn't want to die growing old, he wanted a warriors death, taking as many of his enemies as he could with him, and from what I gather, that was quite a few. You all did splendid for four people who up to two years ago didn't know they had magic. "

Harry was making his way around to everyone, when he saw Luna stand, and make her way to the podium. She asked Professor Dumbledore if she could speak, and he turned it over to her. It wasn't Luna that was speaking. " Would everyone please stand and raise their wands in the air and light your tips in honor of our fallen heroes." Luna raised hers and lit her tip, as did the thousands in attendance.

"Would the Centaurs please send your torched arrows into the sky." soon the sky was filled with flaming arrows that were magically held in place. "Would Fawkes please sing his song of lament." and people soon heard the song of Fawkes filling the air. "I welcome those who have fallen into my embrace as we honor them. It is time I joined them, and leave you all in this time of mourning, but please honor them by getting past this stage, and move on with you lives. Do not continue to mourn those who are now in a better place. They will be watching you to see that this will not take place. Just know that they will always hold a place in you hearts and will never be forgotten. Thank all of you who have given me so much to look back on as I leave you to join my fellow founders, and know that we will always return when the need arises. I now bid you all a fond goodbye." and with that, Luna slumped forward onto the podium, all her energy spent. Draco saw this, and rushed to her side, and took her into his arms, comforting her.

Aligned-}

It was four years later that found Harry and the rest leaving Hogwarts for the last time having completed their education and ready to start their lives after schooling.

Many had already made plans as to what they would be doing next, and most of them concerned getting married. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Luna, Dudley and Hannah, Colin and Susan had all planned on having a mass wedding at Hogwarts, and Albus and Minerva agreed to preside over them. They would have the weddings in front of the memorial of all the fallen heroes. It was their wish to have it there so that if they were watching them, it would be in comfort and in knowing that they were still and will always be, remembered.

Aligned-}

Well, my friends that ends another one of my stories. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it probably surprises most of you the way it ended, but I wanted it to end with the group remembering their friends, and sharing their new lives with them.

This was shorter than most of my chapters of late, but, I felt that I needed to end it there. Just to let you know, the children would still be named the same, or at least their fist names would. The lone exception would be Remus Albus Potter, who still would wish to be called Al.

And so, I close the cover to another story, and get ready to finish another one soon. After that, I don't know. I always say I am going to take a break, but I never do. So, o won't say anything like that, but do not be surprised if you do not hear from me for a while after I finish The Dance.

As always, Ollie the keeper.


End file.
